Are You My Father?
by filledelmer
Summary: Kagome has no memories of her father before his death. As she searches for his ancestors in the feudal era, she makes a rather surprising discovery...
1. School Project

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this fanfiction piece.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta, **ReviewerWriter,** and anyone who reviews.

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 1: School Project

The sharp clanging of the school bell signaled the end of class.

"That is all for today," a tired, yet happy history professor called out. "Remember to bring in a picture of your fathers tomorrow. You will need them to complete the Ancestry assignment that's due Friday."

A requirement in the Japanese History class was for each student to study their parents' ancestry. The students needed to bring in a picture of their fathers for a huge collage that would be proudly displayed.

All the students had eagerly rushed out of the room, but one solitary girl remained sitting, blinking in disbelief. Surely she had heard wrong…even though she had missed the last few days of school due to a rare disease, she truly wished she had stayed sick until after Friday.

"Miss Higurashi?" Her teacher's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Is there a problem?"

"Wha-what if you don't have pictures of your father?" She barely even recognized the stuttering voice as her own.

"Surely you must have something. Perhaps your parent's wedding photo? If you don't have anything to show, the report on his ancestry will suffice."

She was not sure if she could accomplish that either but she needed to pass this class. Maybe her mother would have something for her to use.

"Thank you." She stood and tried to exit the room, only to be bombarded by her best friends.

"Kagome, we heard about your project," one of her friends mentioned in dismay.

Kagome gave a halfhearted smile.

"If there's anything we—" her three friends all started speaking at once.

"If you don't mind," Kagome interrupted, "I really need to get home. I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"All right, Kagome. Just don't have another relapse of…umm, I don't remember what it was called."

Kagome thought to herself, 'Well, you aren't the only one.'

"Oh, yes, it was that worm-itis? It must have been awful."

Kagome visibly grimaced.

"You don't look so good," her friends commented. "You probably should get home. We'll see you tomorrow, Kagome!" the three voices chorused as they walked away.

'Great, now I can add a headache on top of that worm-itis I have. _Worm-itis? _Grandpa, you have sunk to a new low. What is wrong with staying home from a simple bought of bronchitis? He just had to be creative. Still, it's all InuYasha's fault for keeping me away for so long.'

Kagome wandered down the street and towards her home. While she walked, she thought over her project for school. She did not remember her father. He had died when she was just a few months old. She had never even seen a picture of him. She assumed her mother did not have any or that she would not show them because it would cause her too much pain.

Her mother had given brief descriptions of her father before. Though most of the time, when her mom would start to describe him, she would get this distant look in her eyes and Kagome would be forgotten.

Kagome stepped into her yard and grimaced as a sharp pain hit her. Her hand felt as if something was burning a hole through her palm. She could not figure out what might have happened. She checked her hand for any cuts but did not see anything out of the ordinary other than a slight redness. The pain quickly subsided and she started walking again.

'It's probably some sort of muscle strain. I must not be used to taking notes anymore.' She stepped into her home and promptly forgot all about it.

"Mom?" she called out. Her voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the house.

"I'm upstairs. Come on up."

Kagome climbed the stairs and went into her mother's room.

"How was your day, hun?" she asked pleasantly.

"It went fine until my history teacher gave us all a project. Part of it's due tomorrow and the other half on Friday."

"Well that should be plenty of time. Maybe I can help?"

"I-need-to-bring-a-picture-of-dad-into-school," Kagome rushed through the words, and proceeded to stare at the floor. She missed the color draining from her mother's face.

"She said I didn't have to, but I was wondering if you had a picture from your wedding or something."

Mrs. Higurashi had recovered by now. She answered quietly, "I have a box out in the shrine with your father's things in it. I will look and see if anything is in there."

Kagome was surprised. 'So that's what that box was for.' She remembered seeing an old wooden box on the highest shelf in the shrine. It was about three feet long and two feet wide. She noted that it was one of the only things out there not covered in dust. Kagome had tried to open it once but the box was sturdily locked. She had mistakenly thought that it had something to do with Grandpa and his crazy ideas.

Her mother started down the stairs and Kagome went into her room to change into something more comfortable. When she was finally dressed in her jeans and a light sweater, she went back outside and walked into the shrine. Her mother already had the wooden box down and was busy rummaging through it.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the sound of her daughter's footsteps and quickly shut the box. Kagome saw sunlight glisten off her mother's face—her mother had been crying. Kagome rushed to over and folded her inside of a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't mean for you to—" her mother hugged her back.

"That's all right. You have a right to see these pictures, to know about your father. I have tried before, but I could never bring myself to show you. I haven't even been in this box for years."

Kagome wondered aloud. "If you haven't been in the box, then why is the outside so clean?"

Her mother paused for a second. "I really do not know. I imagine your grandfather keeps it clean. He knows how special it is to me." Kagome's mother brought her hand, the one that was hugging Kagome, back in front of them. "Here, take this picture. It is one of my favorites."

Kagome carefully took the photo.

"I left dinner boiling on the stove, and it is probably ready by now. Let's go back inside, but take the picture with you. You can look at the rest of the box tomorrow."

Her mother carefully latched the box shut, and Kagome helped her pick it up. She started to put it back on the top shelf but halted when her mother began tugging down on it. She looked at her mother questioningly.

"Leave it here on the second shelf so you can reach it tomorrow."

"Thank you, mother."

After placing the precious box on the preferred shelf, the two women walked back to the house. Little did Kagome know, her mother had been keeping a secret from her for 17 years that would change Kagome's life forever.

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

Thank you for reading. Please review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Thank you, Muppy Puppy, for putting this story on your favorites list. I started this story because you were kind enough to do so.

I am new to Inuyasha and to fanfiction so please be patient; I am likely to make mistakes.


	2. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this fanfiction piece

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

_After placing the precious box on the preferred shelf, the two women walked back to the house. Little did she know, her mother had been keeping a secret from her for 17 years that would change Kagome's life forever._

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 2: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Kagome rushed through dinner, but her mother did not scold her for it. In fact, Mrs. Higurashi had even stopped Souta and her grandfather from making any comments as well. When Kagome finished, she started to pick up her plate.

"That's all right, Kagome. I'll get the plates for you. Go ahead, the rest of the night is your own."

Kagome looked up gratefully at her mother and darted up the stairs. Souta and her grandfather looked at Mrs. Higurashi questioningly but did not dare to comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shut and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her cherished possession: her father's picture. Actually, it was a picture of both of her parents, young and obviously very much in love. Both stood in front of the Goshimboku tree.

'That's where dad proposed.'

Her mother's smiling eyes gazed back at Kagome from the photo. Beside her mother, her father's eyes laughing brown eyes held just a hint of some other emotion.

'I have seen that look before. It seems so familiar. Hmm…'

She studied the picture a bit more. Her father had midnight black hair pulled back in a small ponytail. She chuckled to herself. Her father looked almost like a biker, wearing that leather jacket and dark pants; he even had a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

'I wonder what that is.' She stared more intently at the photo. Her father had something in his free hand. She pulled the picture closer to her face in the hopes of finding out what it was. The only thing she succeeded in doing was making her vision go blurry.

'Uggh…this is ridiculous. Maybe Mom knows what it is. I'll ask her in the morning.'

Kagome continued to study the photo, trying to memorize every detail about her father. She was focusing on it so intently that she did not notice the other presence in the room.

"Why do you have one of those picture things of Miroku? And who's that girl with him? Sango won't be hap—"

Kagome nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard him speak, but she quickly recovered.

"InuYasha…" she seethed.

"Eh?" Inu Yasha looked slightly worried at her tone. Normally when she used _that_ voice, he would be meeting the ground within moments of hearing it.

She did not disappoint him.

"Sit." He hit the ground as expected. "Don't you _ever_ sneak up on me like that again!"

An unintelligible grumble was heard coming from the new indention in Kagome's floor.

"Wait…did you say Miroku?" she asked herself and examined the picture again. There was quite a resemblance. She focused on her dad's mysterious eyes again; now she knew where she had seen that look— that look of love mixed with…a lot of mischief.

InuYasha finally scraped himself off the floor. He cautiously walked over to Kagome and peered over her shoulder. With an up-close view of the paper image, he realized it was not Miroku…just a unique resemblance. The couple was wearing modern-day clothes and they were clearly infatuated with each other. As much as Miroku pretended, he could never give that same look to anyone else other than Sango.

Besides, the man in the picture could never be Miroku…if for no other reason than by the placement of the man's hands. His left held the woman's hand securely, while his right hand was motionless by his side. Miroku would have never been able to keep his hand to himself for the time needed to take the picture.

Kagome finally spoke, "He does look a little like him though, doesn't he?"

InuYasha agreed, "Especially that look of his…it reminds me of Miroku's face every time Sango threatens his life if he ever embarrasses her in public again."

Kagome laughed at the truth of the statement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes lost in their own thoughts. InuYasha knew that Kagome was depressed about never knowing her father. He was happy that she was lucky enough to come across a picture of him.

Kagome had studied the photo so thoroughly because she never wanted to forget what he looked like. InuYasha did not envy her though; she deserved it after everything she had been through in the feudal era…much of it for his sake. InuYasha glanced back at the picture—it was obvious that the couple truly loved each other. InuYasha wondered if he held that same look of adoration on his face when he would look at Kagome. He blushed at the thought.

InuYasha's change in face color broke Kagome out of her trancelike state.

"What were you blushing about, InuYasha?" she queried with some amusement.

"Keh, what makes you think I was blushing?" He stared at the ground to avoid her eye contact.

"InuYasha," she said sternly.

He inwardly cringed, awaiting the inevitable 'sit.' His face showed determination; there was no way he was going to divulge his thoughts about her.

Kagome could see she was not going to get an answer.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me…"

InuYasha audibly sighed.

"…tonight," she finished.

He glared at her while sitting back at the foot of the bed. Wanting to change the subject, he asked;

"So how long do you think you are staying _this_ time?"

At Kagome's harsh look he decided that maybe that was not the best subject to bring up. She sighed out.

"I really need to get a good grade in this Japanese History class."

"That's stupid—you live through it all the time! Why do you have to go for that?"

"It's not stupid. It's a required class and I _need_ it to graduate!"

InuYasha crossed his arms and glared at the room.

"What do you have to do in this class anyway?"

"Well, right now we're working on tracing our fathers' ancestry. I'm writing a report on what was happening when some of my ancestors were still living. It's why I needed this picture."

InuYasha thought for a moment.

"So, do you know who they are?"

Kagome gave a puzzled expression.

"Who's _they_?"

"Your ancestors," he explained. "We could go find the ones living in my time—they could help you with your dumb project. That way you could stay in the feudal era longer and still get your stupid school stuff over with."

InuYasha smirked proudly, quite fond of his idea. He would never mention this to her but they would be able to search for the jewel shards along the way while looking for her ancient family. InuYasha was so caught up in his slightly arrogant scheme that he did not see Kagome run towards him.

It was too late to react because she was already pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, InuYasha, you're the greatest! We'll leave tomorrow after I get done with school."

She released her hold on InuYasha and stared at his unusual expression…he was hiding something. When it dawned on her why he was being so helpful, she narrowed her eyes and put one hand on her hip.

"InuYasha, don't you dare think for one second that I'll be locating any shards while in the feudal era. That isn't the reason you're offering to help me, is it?" she stated crossly.

InuYasha swallowed nervously—he'd been caught.

"Sit."

InuYasha plummeted towards the ground again. It was a good thing that all the bedrooms were upstairs, otherwise her family would not have gotten any sleep with all that loud thumping. Kagome was vaguely surprised that not one of them had come up to check on her after all the commotion. Then again, they were probably used to hearing it by now.

InuYasha didn't even mumble when he collided with the ground. It had taken him over two years to learn that it just wasn't in his best interests to groan over these things. Besides, he somewhat believed he had that one coming. It was almost scary to him; she seemed to be reading his mind quite often these days. It was impossible to keep anything secret from her.

He was starting to get worried that maybe she truly could read his…

"It was obvious."

"Eh?"

"What you were thinking. It was obvious." Kagome stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed now. I have to get up early tomorrow so I can go through my dad's box before school. You're welcome to stay the night if you like."

She headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajama pants along the way. When she finished changing and brushing her teeth, she stepped back into her room. InuYasha was still there. He had moved to the wall and was facing her bed; he had apparently decided to take her up on the offer.

When Kagome turned off the light, she whispered, "Good night, InuYasha."

She did not hear a reply nor did she expect one. She smiled nonetheless and relaxed in her bed. Her deep even breathing clearly told InuYasha that she was fast asleep.

"Good night," he finally whispered and continued with his silent watch.

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought.


	3. Like A Bull In A China Shop

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

_She didn't hear a reply nor did she expect one. She smiled nonetheless and relaxed in her bed. Her deep even breathing clearly told InuYasha that she was fast asleep_

"_Good night," he finally whispered and continued with his silent watch._

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 3: Like a Bull in a China Shop

The first rays of morning began to make their debut as they glided through the windows of the Higurashi home, danced their way across Kagome's face, and then came to the other side of the room where a hanyou was sleeping. The shrill ring of an alarm broke into the peaceful setting. Kagome merely rolled over and faced the opposite wall. Suddenly the ringing stopped.

InuYasha was standing by the table where Kagome's alarm had been. He stood staring at the alarm in his hands in complete disbelief. It had stopped ringing and all he had done was yank it away from the wall. His gaze skittered over to the socket where the alarm had been plugged in; half of the cord was still in the wall.

InuYasha growled. 'Kagome is going to kill me…but maybe it still works?'

He glanced at the front of the little machine where those annoying red numbers always were…it was a blank screen. InuYasha heard Kagome beginning to stir so he quickly ran to the wall, gathered the two ends of the alarm, and hastily commenced into tying the ends together. As he rushed, a jolt of electricity raced painfully up his arm.

He yipped but finished knotting the cord. Turning away he glared daggers at the wall. How dare that stupid clock do that! The fact that the _clock_ had caught him off guard while asleep was unforgivable. Not only that, it dared to attack him? Who did this dumb futuristic piece of technology think it was? He sniffed the air around the broken clock and wall.

'It doesn't smell of youkai. Something must be controlling Kagome's clock!'

InuYasha pulled out his sword and prepared to do battle.

Kagome's eyes blinked open. She smiled taking in the bright sunlight reflecting off the wall in front of her. Sunlight! She flipped over and had her feet hang over the side of the bed in one motion.

'I must still be asleep.'

She stared at the red clad figure in front of her. His sword was drawn and poised right over—what was he aiming for anyway?

Her groggy voice muttered "sit" and InuYasha crashed to the floor. Kagome glanced over at her clock.

'That's odd.' It appeared to be plugged into the wall. Her gaze traveled up the cord and landed on the knot tied in the middle.

When InuYasha was finally able to move, he raced across the room in one fluid motion and leapt out the window before she could even say:

"YOU IDIOT DOG!" Kagome ran to the window and yelled at InuYasha to "sit," but he had already made it back to the feudal era through the well. "Just great. Now I don't have time to look in Dad's box. InuYasha will just have to wait on me coming back to the feudal era."

Kagome continued to mutter all throughout the morning as she rushed to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pedaled her bike into the yard. Thankfully, she had been able to get away from school before her friends were able to find her. Kagome hopped off her bike and set the brake before hurrying into the shrine. Once inside she reached up and firmly grasped the box and cautiously lowered it to the ground. She unlatched it and gingerly lifted the lid.

Kagome's eyes first fell on what appeared to be a very old book. The cover was a deep forest-green color and there was a leather emboss on it with a delicate vine design. The book's thick pages crackled with old age as Kagome lifted the book out of the box. She carefully set the book upon her lap and opened up to the first page. The page had a short inscription on it, but it was almost completely faded from the years.

She lowered her head closer and read.

_To those who will traverse this life after my own journey:_

_My time is growing short and every moment is of great worth to me. I am starting this record in the hopes that this family will one day be great and free from this pestilence placed upon us. I am chronicling my family line from as far back as I have knowledge of. I will end with my own son. He is a never-ending source of joy in my life, second only to my beautiful wife. I will never be able to see him grow up or to see my wife grow more lovely with age. Yet, I would not have traded my life for anyone else's. As you place your own child's name in this book, may you look upon your own life and marriage as a gift as it was to me._

Kagome's eyes were starting to blur from tears. She blinked rapidly and looked back at the book trying to read the signature.

_Miroku Higurashi_

Kagome smiled slightly to herself. "I'll have to tell Miroku that I have a relative with the same name."

Kagome reread the inscription. It was so tragic that the young man was dying from what she figured to be some sort of disease, yet she could see the love that he must have had for his family. Kagome flipped to the next page and began to read the names of her ancestors. She continued at her leisurely pace down the long family tree until she realized it was coming close to the feudal era's timeline.

She increased her pace with interest but paused momentarily when she saw two names. For some strange reason the names sounded familiar but she had never met nor heard of them before. The next list of names seemed even more recognizable than the previous. Kagome shrugged. It was not uncommon to find people with names that were closely related to their past generations.

Kagome paused theatrically before moving onto the name of the one person she hoped to find in the feudal era. She reached for her pencil and a piece of paper to write it down. She looked back down at the book with her pencil poised. She started to voice the name but suddenly stopped…

"There's no way. It's got to be a simple coincidence." That was exactly what she thought until she read the entire line…_Miroku and Sango Higurashi. _Their wedding date was slightly less than a year away according to this old list of her family tree.

Kagome's mind started churning. She tried to think if Miroku had _ever_ mentioned his last name to her. Come to think of it, had she ever told them _hers_? InuYasha knew her last name but he rarely even called her by her first, unless she was being kidnapped or he was extremely angry. He surely never called Kagome by her family name and he never referred to her mother that way either. It sounded stupid really, not knowing her best friend's whole names… But when you spend all your time looking for shards and fighting youkai, one tends to prioritize things.

For some unknown reason, last names that nobody ever used just did not rank high on her list. Kagome sighed. Besides, the names of their families tended to bring back memories that none of them could erase. In the case of Sango and Miroku, the names brought up the reasons that they were fighting in the first place.

Kagome's eyes fell again to the page and onto the next generation. The corners of her mouth turned up as she read the name of Miroku's and Sango's son.

"Souta Higurashi. So it _is_ a family name."

Kagome closed the book and set it carefully to the side. She closed the box and put it back on the shelf. She had what she needed for the moment, but there was something she needed to do. She put the forgotten pencil and notebook back inside her backpack. She slung the pack over her shoulder and carefully picked up the ancient book. Walking over to the well, she took a deep breath and jumped in.

When Kagome leapt out of the magic well she was back in feudal Japan. She started out towards the nearby village when a small bundle of fur launched itself into her arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice expressed his excitement at seeing his surrogate mother. Kagome smiled down at the little kitsune.

"Hi, Shippo."

Kagome looked further down the path at where the rest of her friends were walking. Miroku was now sporting a slight limp, but it didn't appear as if the group had been in any sort of battle. Judging by the look on the slayer's face, Miroku's only opponent had been Sango. Kagome smiled at the couple. They could not fool anybody about their feelings now—she had history on her side.

Kagome noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's InuYasha?"

Miroku spoke up and answered.

"He's probably still hiding after he broke that clock thing he's been muttering about."

A red faced hanyou jumped out of a nearby tree and landed on the ground beside his friends.

"Keh, I don't hide. It was just a stupid clock."

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed out, "sit."

Kagome began to walk back toward the village with her companions.

"Lady Kagome, what is that book you're holding—something else from the future?" Miroku asked. Though often a detriment, he was still very observant.

Kagome had a slightly evil grin.

"Actually, Miroku, this book is the _reason_ that I came back to the feudal era. It was in a box of my dad's." Miroku nodded and awaited her further explanation. Kagome used her best poker-face as she continued to speak. "And I found out something _very_ interesting…"

The group turned to look at Kagome with great curiosity.

"Miroku…you are my grandfather."

The group halted in their walk. Sango turned around and glanced at Kagome's serious face. The slayer then let her gaze rest upon the entity of her wrath. Miroku gulped at the fierce stare. Today had just gotten longer, but that did not seem to matter. Judging by the look on Sango's face, he was not going to remember most of it.

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

In the next chapter, we will find out the group's reaction to Kagome being a descendent of Miroku and Sango; we will also find out some of what that really means to Kagome. In her excitement at finding out she was a descendent of her two best friends, she forgot some rather important details…

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND ESPECIALLY TO MY REVIEWERS (YOU ARE THE GREATEST)!


	4. It is a Small World

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha but I do own my laptop. Yay!

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:** The group turned to look at Kagome with great curiosity.

"Miroku…you are a grandfather."

The group halted in their walk. Sango turned around and glanced at Kagome's serious face. The slayer then let her gaze rest upon the entity of her wrath. Miroku gulped at the fierce stare. Today had just gotten longer, but that did not seem to matter. Judging by the look on Sango's face, he was not going to remember most of it.

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 4: It Is a Small World

Inuyasha could not believe what he had just heard. That is why he laughed. He laughed so hard that Sango's weapon never connected with its target.

"You…you have got to be kidding!" InuYasha chuckled out. "Miroku actually...there's no way…" The idea of it was ludicrous.

An injured look replaced the fear in Miroku's eyes.

"Inuyasha, that was uncalled for."

Kagome continued where she had left off.

"And Sango…" Sango stopped mid-swing as Kagome spoke. "You are a grandmother."

The monk turned his expression-filled face towards the slayer. His eyes looked hurt yet admiring at the same time. "Sango, I never thought that you would—"

A sickening crack let the world know that some normalcy was still left as Sango's weapon finally met its goal. Miroku was knocked to the ground, but he held an odd smile on his face.

Kagome blinked. 'Well that's going to set us back a few minutes…' She glanced over at Sango and noticed that the girl's anger had finally dwindled down to sheer bewilderment. Shippo's look was priceless, but clueless, and Inuyasha was still smirking in the background.

When Miroku finally woke up, with the aid of his staff, he stood up again. With the return of the monk, the group again turned to Kagome with puzzled faces. She motioned for them to sit down in a small clearing at the right side of the path. The group sat and watched as Kagome placed the ancient book in her lap and opened it to the first page. The words flowed from her lips as she read the handwritten words.

_To those who will traverse this life after my own journey:_

_My time is growing short and every moment is of great worth to me. I am starting this record in the hopes that this family will one day be great and free from this pestilence placed upon us. I am chronicling my family line from as far back as I have knowledge of. I will end with my own son. He is a never-ending source of joy in my life, second only to my beautiful wife. I will never be able to see him grow up or to see my wife grow more lovely with age. Yet, I would not have traded my life for anyone else's. As you place your own child's name in this book, may you look upon your own life and marriage as a gift, as it was to me._

Kagome paused.

"Miroku, what is your family name?"

Miroku hesitated briefly before answering. "Higurashi."

A look of slight comprehension dawned on InuYasha's face. Kagome flashed him a warning look, which he correctly interpreted as an attempt on his life if he dared to speak.

Kagome turned the book around and held it out so that Miroku could see the passage she read from. He leaned inward and studied the page until his eyes settled on a very familiar signature: his own.

"Kagome, does this mean that you are…?" The monk's eyes stared into Kagome's.

Kagome nodded.

Miroku's eyes started to glaze over. Lucky for him, Sango reached over and moved him out of the way so that she could see the words as well. When she found what she was searching for, she gasped.

'Miroku Higurashi…' Sango thought. 'And this is Kagome's book—her family's lineage. She's a descendent…and I'm a grandmother?'

The reality of the situation hit Sango full blast.

"You have got to be kidding!" she yelled.

Miroku sweat dropped.

"Now, Sango, be reasonable. I haven't done anything…" he gulped "…yet."

Sango reached for her weapon but stopped herself. The monk was right. All she could do was stand there in shock. Miroku, however, was not at such a loss for words. He walked over to Kagome and took both of her hands in his.

"I should have known that was why you were so beautiful, Lady Kagome. Being one of _my_ descendants, it is amazing that I—" a death glare from Sango cut him short. "Oh, I apologize, Sango." He paused and then restated his compliment. "Being one of _Sango's_ descendents, you would, of course, have inherited certain—"

The monk was again cut off as spots swam painfully before his eyes. The monk managed a groggy "Was it something I said?" before falling into blackness with a huge smile lighting his face.

Sango, still stunned from the shocking news, also collapsed to the ground. Drawing her knees up under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her legs and sat quietly. Kirara rushed to her mistress and curled up beside her, not understanding what was going on but trying to offer her comfort nonetheless.

Kagome hastily walked over to Sango and knelt by her side. She spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry for telling you like that, Sango. Are you going to be all right?"

Sango nodded her head slowly.

"It is okay Kagome; I will be fine." The slayer waited a few moments before speaking again. "But it's true then? You are a descendent of Miroku and I am his future—" she choked on the word. "_Wife_?" A pretty blush stained her face as she finished.

Kagome nodded again as a small smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Sango. You two have already promised to marry each other after Naraku is dead."

Sango blushed again and was glad that the monk was still unconscious and unable to hear the girls talk. However, Miroku had heard every word but wisely kept quiet so he would not miss anything that was said. Kagome caught a slight movement from Miroku and she stopped talking. She sat down next to Sango and kept a close eye on the waking monk. Miroku sat up and looked curiously at Sango but decided it would be in his best interest if he left her alone for once.

Suddenly he was gripped with fear. He rushed over and seized Kagome's wrists.

InuYasha looked at the monk warily, trying to decide if he should intervene. He was not too worried, though; the girls were quite capable of dealing with Miroku's wandering hands.

Miroku flipped Kagome's hands over and stared at her palms. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, and his smile was even brighter than before.

Kagome finally blinked in confusion.

"Uhh…Miroku? What are you doing?"

"I was merely checking to see if your hand was like my own," he explained with ecstatic happiness.

Kagome blankly nodded, but then understood his actions. Even though he knew she did not have the wind tunnel curse, he still needed to see it with his own eyes. Miroku stood back up and walked a few feet away before sitting back down again.

Shippo, completely confused, leaped onto his mother's lap.

"Kagome, what is going on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shippo. This book lists my family's ancestry," she whispered the next words, "and Miroku and Sango are my ancestors."

Shippo was clearly surprised. "Are they decedents from your father's or mother's side?"

Kagome suddenly leaped up, almost forgetting the kitsune in her lap.

"My mother!" Shippo nodded sagely, figuring that was her answer. "No, not my mother's side— my father's." Kagome carefully placed the kit back on the ground. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave; I forgot to let my mom know that I was coming here. I'll be back in a few days."

Kagome hurriedly picked up her backpack and the book. She turned around to leave but found herself staring into a pair of angry tawny eyes.

"Where do you think you're going? You just got here!"

Kagome glared right back at the hanyou.

"I told you that I needed to stay until the end of the week. I _am_ going back."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest again, but his words were cut off as dirt was shoved inside of his open mouth— thanks to Kagome and the latest 'sit'. Kagome took one moment to give a last glare at him before turning and running off to the well.

When nighttime had fallen in the feudal era, Miroku stared across the fire at the beautiful slayer, and he sighed with happiness.

'I ask a woman to bear my child one day and find out she already has in the next…I love my life.'

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

I give a special "thank you" to Sarah, an anonymous reviewer, who made it so I actually started writing this chapter. (I tried to email you, Sarah, but for some reason my email refused to get to you.)

To all of my reviewers, thanks again.


	5. A Dream Is Not Always A Wish

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**A quick note:** ReviewerWriter has kindly agreed to be my Beta, and he has helped fix my previous chapters from errors. If you have already read the first few chapters, please note that there are not any major changes so there is no need to reread them.

**Recap:**

When nighttime had fallen in the feudal era, Miroku stared across the fire at the beautiful slayer, and he sighed with happiness.

'I ask a woman to bear my child one day and find out she already has in the next…I love my life.'

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 5: A Dream is Not Always a Wish

Kagome crawled out of the well huffing lightly. She ran out of the shrine and went straight into the kitchen of her home.

"Sorry, Mom, I wasn't planning on going to the feudal era so early, but you wouldn't believe what I found out!"

Her mother looked up from the dinner plate she was currently eating off.

"Why don't you sit down and eat, Kagome? After dinner you can tell me what happened." She looked at her mother curiously but did as she suggested. As soon as dinner was finished, the phone rang. Souta answered it and then handed it to his mother.

Kagome sighed. 'I guess I'll have to tell them later.'

She put her dishes in the sink, trudged up the stairs, and flopped onto her bed. After opening the book once more, she turned the pages until she came to the line that read the names of Miroku and Sango. She glanced down the page, searching for the date of their marriage. There was a different number that caught her eye first, one that sobered her immediately.

It was the date of Miroku's death.

Kagome had forgotten all about it in the excitement of finding out that Sango and Miroku had indeed gotten married. Judging by the date of the feudal era, Miroku only had a few short years left. She glanced quickly down the long list of generations stemming from her friend's descendents. Sango and Miroku's son was had been named Souta. The tiniest of smiles touched Kagome's lips but quickly disappeared when she read his date of death.

Oddly enough, every child born into her family had been a male, and every one of them had died young. Her gaze raced down to the last two entries: her father and herself. Her name was written in what appeared to be a man's handwriting, probably her father's. Her study was soon interrupted by her mother's entrance.

As Mrs. Higurashi stepped over the threshold of the door, her eyes fell on the book in Kagome's lap. She sighed; she had kept this a secret for far too long. She walked over to Kagome and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Kagome asked.

"How your father died."

"How dad…" Kagome's words trailed off when the realization of what the book meant finally hit her. Her dad had died, not from a rare disease, but from the wind tunnel in his hand.

'That picture of my dad…he was holding a rosary over his cursed hand. That explains everything; the gloves, the lack of pictures, his sudden death,' she thought.

It also explained the fear and surprise in her mother's eyes whenever Kagome first mentioned her friend with the afflicted curse. She wanted to lash out in anger, but all she felt was defeat. Even before she was born, Naraku had been at work to destroy everyone who was close to her.

"Why didn't you tell me before? How could you keep this a secret, especially after all I've been through in the feudal era trying to defeat that monster?" Tears of pain and betrayal started to pool behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Kagome, you have to understand. Your father did not want you to grow up knowing that he died that way. He wanted you to live a normal life, without fearing for your own. We thought we were doing the right thing."

"What made you think I couldn't handle the truth, Mom? That doesn't even make sense! What if I inherited the wind tunnel? Were you just going to let me die without…?"

Kagome stopped ranting when she realized what she had just said. Her mother sighed but did not answer. Mrs. Higurashi had voiced the question in her mind that had haunted her since Kagome's birth.

Kagome whispered her question again.

"What if I inherited the curse?" She looked back at her mother. "It just doesn't make any sense; I studied the generations, and the family has only male heirs that pass on the wind tunnel. Why am I any different?"

Why indeed?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the feudal era, Sango woke with a start. The nightmare had seemed so real. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the haunting images. She glanced around at her sleeping companions and then carefully stood and walked away from the group. Kirara chased after her mistress, and once she was a short distance away from everyone, she transformed so that her flames might guide Sango in the dark.

Inuyasha heard the slayer's quiet footsteps and debated on whether or not to go after her. He decided to stay put once he saw that the monk was getting up to follow her.

Sango's feet eventually led her to the hot springs. It was almost natural to come here if there was a problem; only this time Kagome was not there to talk to. She sat down and leaned against one of the smooth boulders around the springs. She closed her eyes only briefly, but it was still enough to take her back to the dream; that horrible nightmare that she had awakened from.

Her dream has started with Sango holding a new green, leather book in her hands.

_She turned to the first page, curious about what her husband had written. She read over the words he so carefully printed on the page. Before she had even finished reading, she slammed the book closed._

'_He isn't dying yet; he can't be! My son needs his father and I need…" the tears started to flow unbidden down her face. "I need him. I love him too much to let him go like that.'_

_Angry tears continued to flow in gushing rivers down her dejected face. She barely even felt the masculine arms wrap around her stomach and a dark head nestled on her shoulder._

"_Dearest Sango, it's going to be all right."_

"_No, it is not. How could you say that?" Her voice cracked, betraying her emotion._

_Her husband gently turned her around._

"_I don't have much time left, but I know you and our son will be just fine." He tilted her chin up with the knuckle of his index finger. "Sango, you know I love you."_

_Sango nodded her head._

"_Then do me one last favor. When I go outside, do not follow me. And no matter what you hear, stay here with our child." Sango lifted panicked eyes to his. "Please Sango." _

_Her traitorous head nodded its consent._

_Miroku breathed out a sigh of relief._

"_I have already said goodbye to our son. I…" the monk flinched in pain, "I need to leave now, Sango." He crushed her to his chest and kissed her just as if there would be no tomorrow. Then he stepped back quickly and exited their home._

_Sango stood rooted to her spot._

_Just a few minutes later, an anguished cry broke through her trance. She rushed to the door, mindless of her earlier promise. She looked outside, and there stood her husband. Miroku had managed to get a good distance away before the end started. Even while he was dying, he was looking out for his family. He stood there in the clearing, hand fully exposed, with tornado-like wind rushing around him. He looked up at the last moment, somehow conscious of his wife's presence._

_With pain-riddled eyes, he mouthed, "I love you." His body then disappeared in the dark winds. Through it all Sango had stood there helpless… completely powerless to save him._

'Completely helpless.'

That phrase kept pounding in her ears as she rocked back and forth. She shuddered as the dream began to replay again in her mind. It seemed so real— almost tangible. She could feel his arms wrap around her and his dark head settle next to hers…

"Sango?"

She whirled quickly around. The head and the arms had been real this time.

"Miroku," she whispered.

"What's wrong Sango?" the monk's concern showed.

Still in the safety of his arms, she turned and looked away from him. It seemed as if she would not answer, but then Sango haltingly spoke.

"I dreamed that you…that you had died from the wind tunnel. And I couldn't help or…" her voice trailed off as heart-wrenching sobs shook her body.

Trying to comfort her, Miroku pulled her even closer.

"Dearest Sango, do not worry about me. I will be fine."

She shook her head, flinging tears all over him.

"How can you say that? Kagome's book said…" He interrupted her.

"Kagome's book left out one very important factor—Kagome." His voice was just willing her to understand. "Kagome brought us all together. She is the key to changing our future; there is still hope for us, Sango."

Sango's tears gradually abated; maybe he was right. She leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sango?" he queried.

Her only answer was a deep, even breathing. Miroku waited a few minutes before gingerly picking up her sleeping form. Kirara lit the path for him as he carefully carried the slayer back to camp.

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

To 'Sasia'- It is wonderful to see a new reviewer. Your review came at a good time and was greatly appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed in the past and to those who will be reviewing this chapter.


	6. If At First You Don't Succeed

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Recap**:

"Sango?" he queried.

Her only answer was a deep, even breathing. Miroku waited a few minutes before gingerly picking up her sleeping form. Kirara lit the path for him as he carefully carried the slayer back to camp.

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 6: If At First You Don't Succeed

Sango woke up slowly and smiled contentedly. Her smile vanished, however, when she noticed the hand circling her waist as she slept.

"MIROKU!" She tried to move, but the monk's hand was in the way. She squirmed in his grasp and tried to break his hold. Miroku woke from his slumber at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Lady Sango? In what way may I assist you?" he smiled pleasantly.

"You can remove your hand before I kill you," Sango seethed, barely containing her fury.

Miroku quickly released her and sat up. Sango leaped to her feet and glared down at the monk. Hastily she scanned the camp for her weapon and spotted it lying less than ten feet away. She stalked over to it. Miroku, still groggy from sleep, struggled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I could not help myself. After all, you fell asleep on my shoulder last night…"

The slayer's face started to turn a deep shade of red; whether it was from anger or embarrassment, the monk could not tell.

"I picked you up and carried you back to camp. After I got here, I was just too tired to go further…so I ended up next to you," the monk finished swiftly, hoping that his excuse worked—besides, most of it was true.

A loud snort came from a red clad figure high in a tree, and the tiny fox next to him giggled. Inuyasha and Shippo had been perched in the tree for quite awhile now, waiting on the other two to wake up. The tree they sat in was about fifty feet away from the edge of the campsite; they were close enough to see everything, but too far away to be noticed.

Sango did not find Miroku's excuse very believable, so she rewarded him with several large lumps on his head for his efforts. Then she turned and stalked away from the camp. As Miroku watched her go, his lips formed into a brilliant smile. There was indeed hope for them…she had left him conscious.

Sango did not know where she was going, so she just let her feet guide her. Somehow she ended up back at the hot springs. She huffed angrily, then lowered her body to the ground. She sat there thinking over the night before while her head hung in embarrassment.

'I can't believe I did that. He must think I am an idiot—letting a nightmare bother me. Then I just had to fall asleep on his shoulder. What was I thinking?'

She shut her mind against the obvious answer. His comforting arms had made her feel as if she truly belonged in their embrace, so she tried to reason with herself.

"It is not my fault," she mumbled. "I was tired. Besides, he should not have followed me. Does he think that I am not capable of taking care of myself? I don't need him."

"That's not what it seemed like to me," Miroku said as he walked up to her. Having heard only the tail end of her conversation, he really did not know what was bothering her, yet he had his suspicions.

"Sango, you do not need to be embarrassed. It is perfectly understandable that you would react that way about me." His right hand reached over to help her in the only way that it knew. Apparently, Sango did not want his help and five fingers were printed in vivid red on the side of his face after that.

"Sango, I can't help it; the hand—it is cursed."

"MONK, I do not care if your hand is cursed!"

Miroku mumbled to himself, "_That's not what she said earlier_." Sango heard him, and she turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Would you stop bringing that up? It will not happen again." Angrily she rose to her feet and began to walk back to camp.

"Sango." His firm voice willed her to a halt. She stopped moving and did not turn to face him. "You cannot keep walking away." She paused momentarily then resumed her retreat.

Pointedly ignoring his words, she said;

"I am going back—some of us have work to do."

Miroku sighed quietly. They were going nowhere until Kagome returned, so there was very little Sango could do; however, he realized now was not the time to pursue that subject. He walked over to the spot where he and Sango had sat the night before. He paused there for a moment before following her back to camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shoved her books into her yellow backpack and hurried down the stairs. She yawned, too tired to even try to stifle it. Sleep had not come easily the night before. Even now, the questions that stemmed from her father's horrifying death plagued her mind, and she was no closer to an answer now than she had been the night before. She opened the door of her home and stepped over the threshold into the bright sunlight outside. Her eyes fell on the shrine.

'I need to go back and tell them about my father, but I am almost reluctant to tell them. Miroku will be so disappointed.'

She started to sigh, but the sigh quickly became a yawn instead. Sluggishly she turned, walked over to her bike, and swung her leg over the side. As she pedaled down the road, she shoved her previous thoughts aside and concentrated on the present problem—school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Except for the constant fight to stay awake, the day had gone relatively well for Kagome. She had even managed to complete most of her ancestry report. The report was fairly truthful, but she had needed to tone it down greatly.

'For some reason I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them that my feudal ancestors were a monk with a cursed hand, a youkai slayer; that the monk and his wife-to-be are two of my best friends. I'm sure I wouldn't get a great grade on that,' she mused quietly to herself.

Quickly and efficiently she merged into the traffic of the hallway and rushed out of the school building over to her bike. After arriving home, she kicked the brake into place and jogged to her door. Pinned to the door was a yellow piece of paper, flapping listlessly in the slight breeze.

The note was written in her mother's neat writing;

_Kagome, we have all gone to town for a few hours. _

_We should be back by 5:30._

_Love, Mom_

She glanced down at her watch; she had time to go back to the feudal era. Hurriedly she added a note to her mother's.

_I have gone to visit some friends. I should be here by the time you get back._

_Don't worry; I finished most of my homework before I left school._

_Kagome_

As soon as she finished writing, she jogged over to the well and hopped in. Arriving in feudal Japan, she began climbing out of the well; however, it had rained recently, and the sides were slippery and muddy. Every time she tried to climb, she would end up sliding all the way back down. Taking a moment to rest, she stood at the bottom of the well and stared at the top. Skid marks from her shoes were visible all over the moist walls. She huffed angrily and tried again.

Several feet up the side, she grasped one of the large vines that covered the surrounding walls. She pulled herself up using it as leverage, but the vine refused to cooperate. It tore apart, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground, and back to the modern era. After seeing that she was back in her time, Kagome growled low in her throat and leaped back into the past.

---**----------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------**

Thank you so much for being patient with me and giving me the most reviews for a chapter yet. I realize that this one is a bit short, but I did not have much time to write while I was on my trip.


	7. When It Rains It Pours

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWrite**r and anyone who reviews.

**Recap**:

Several feet up the side, she grasped one of the large vines that covered the surrounding walls. She pulled herself up using it as leverage, but the vine refused to cooperate. It tore apart, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground, and back to the modern era. After seeing that she was back in her time, Kagome growled low in her throat and leaped back into the past.

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 7: When It Rains It Pours

Back in the feudal era, Kagome looked down at her clothing in disgust.

'There goes another school uniform,' she thought. The deep green of her skirt was barely visible and her pure-white shirt had ceased to be white a good ten minutes ago. She shuddered as she glared at all the mud on her clothes. 'Mom is going to have a fit. Good grief, if I knew it had rained while I was gone, I would have found something else to wear! But it's odd really; normally we have the same weather in both eras.'

She shoved away her thoughts and concentrated on how she was going to get out of the slippery well.

As InuYasha breathed in the cool moist air, he caught a faint whiff of something unexpected. He breathed in once more just to be certain, and then jumped off his perch and ran towards the well. His companions looked up briefly from where they were sitting. Shippo watched InuYasha leave and questioned:

"Where is he going?" The only answer he received was a look from his friends that said, 'This is InuYasha we're talking about—who knows what is going on in his head?'

Kagome was getting frustrated. She heavily considered going back to the modern era and giving up on telling them about her father. She was still a bit reluctant to tell them anyway... She glanced up once more and thought about calling for InuYasha, but quickly decided against that idea. If he was anywhere near the area, he would have either heard or smelt her. She was not going to take the risk of calling out, for fear of attracting the attention to herself, the possessor of almost one third of the Shikon no Tama.

She sighed. No one was coming. She jumped and allowed herself to travel through time once more, however, midway through it she collided with another object. The force caused her to hit the bottom of the well in her time rather roughly.

InuYasha was rather surprised when he caught a faint whiff of Kagome's sweet and very distinct scent, and had immediately headed for the well. When he neared it though, he could sense the utter frustration and hopelessness of the individual inside. With increased speed he hurdled into the well. Just as he cleared its lip, he noticed the aura rapidly disintegrate. He huffed angrily as he leaped into the well's bottom at top speed and flew into the space that separated time. Apparently he had just missed her leaving his time. Being as fast as he was, and partway through the time travel, he crashed into a green and white clad figure.

Kagome did not know what reflex made her roll away from the spot she landed in, but she obeyed it— a lesson that had come with many harsh lessons in the feudal era. Kagome was soon glad she had, because a slight sound was heard right where she had materialized moments before. Before she was even able to turn around to see what caused the noise, she felt her body being physically lifted, hurled upon someone's shoulders, and transported back through the well to the past.

'This is really getting old,' she groaned inwardly.

Arriving in the past, she was finally able to look down at her captor. The first thing that caught her eye was the vibrant red of the material on her kidnapper's back.

"InuYasha," she whispered in anger.

At the sound of his name, InuYasha froze—it was a big mistake.

"Sit," Kagome thoughtlessly muttered.

InuYasha fought against her command, but was quickly forced to the muddy ground. Kagome, who had still been on his shoulder at the time, fell awkwardly on top of him.

"Would you get off? You're not exactly light, you know," he managed to growl through the mud his face was embedded in.

"I'm not heavy!" she huffed as she stood.

"Keh!" he huffed back. Finally he grumbled out, "Why were you here anyway? I thought you weren't coming back for another two days?"

"You don't want me here?" she queried.

"Of course I want you here!" he yelled. She looked down at him with a joyous expression.

"Why, InuYasha…that is one of the sweetest things that you have ever said to me." A blush brighter than his clothing rose rapidly to his face, and he turned his head to look away from her.

"That's not what I meant! I need…" he cringed at his outright lie.

"InuYasha…"

He winced, expecting to find his face in the mud again and his body plunging yet another foot into the soft, wet ground. The blow never came. He cautiously turned his face towards her and opened one eye.

"Eh?"

Ignoring his earlier statement, she lowered her eyes to meet his.

"Would you hurry up and get off the ground? I need to talk to everyone, and your playing in the mud is not getting us there any faster."

He growled and attempted to rise. After a minute of struggling, he was finally able to stand.

"What do you need to talk to them for anyway?" he asked angrily, trying not to sound as curious as he felt.

She shook her head.

"I will tell everyone at the same time," she glanced down. "It is kind of important."

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder once again. She yipped in surprise, but held on. When they arrived in the middle of the camp, he set her down. Upon seeing Kagome, all of her friends stood and started walking towards her. Crossing his arms, InuYasha stood in front of her.

"You are here; now speak."

Ignoring InuYasha, Kagome walked over to stand in front of her friends. She motioned for them to sit back down and then joined them. InuYasha remained standing where he was for a few minutes before his curiosity overwhelmed his pride, and he walked over to sit with everyone else. Shippo curled up on his surrogate mother's lap and Kagome pulled him close to her as she began to speak.

"I have something I need to tell you. When I went home last night, I was reading over some of the generations in my father's book when my mother came in," her voice broke a bit. "And--and she asked me if I knew how my father died." Unable to look into the concerned faces of her friends any longer, she stared at the center of her hands. Her voice grew into a whisper, "Then she told me that he died from the wind tunnel."

A collective gasp rose from everyone. Kagome opened her eyes just enough to see Miroku's reaction. It was one of shock, intense pain, and inconsolable disappointment. No one moved for a long moment; but, finally, Shippo jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck.

"At least you don't have it, Kagome," Shippo consoled.

Miroku finally woke from his shock.

"Perhaps, Lady Kagome, the curse has been stopped with your appearance. With you being a female, there should be no continuation of the curse. Perhaps this is the end of it." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the horrifying truth; it couldn't have been over that easily.

Kagome lifted her head abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to get home before mom gets back." She stood and turned to go back, but a strong arm halted her progress. "InuYasha?" She said as she looked at him oddly. He looked down at her before replying;

"I will take you back."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he loped back to the well. Four sets of stunned eyes followed them. Once they were there, InuYasha stood as Kagome slid to her feet. He looked up at her and shuffled his feet restlessly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

She looked up into his warm eyes.

"It is all right, InuYasha."

She reached over and touched his face before hopping back into her own time. InuYasha stood at the well's edge for a long time before walking slowly back to join the others. He did not know why he was so worried about her. He just hated to see all of the hurt Naraku had caused her; inwardly, he vowed once more that Naraku would be defeated… and soon.

Kagome swung her leg out of the well and stopped short at the sight of her mother. Her mom had retrieved her father's wooden chest and was rifling through its contents. Mrs. Higurashi looked up upon hearing her daughter's footsteps.

"Kagome, I am glad you are home," she said. Reaching in the box once more, she pulled out a long, slim, black book and proceeded to place it on her lap and open it. Curious, Kagome walked behind her mother and leaned over her shoulder. It was a scrapbook full of pictures of her dad.

Her mother turned and looked over her at Kagome.

"Sit down by me and we can share."

Kagome quickly sat. As soon as she was settled, Mrs. Higurashi moved half of the book onto her daughter's lap. Kagome gazed at the different photos of her father—one in particular caught her eye. The picture was almost completely covered by her father's hand. Obviously he had shoved it in front of the camera lens in an effort to hide his face.

Noticing the photo that had Kagome's interest, Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly.

"It was his own fault. Your father had my handprint on that side of his face. I had told him that I was going to take a picture of it to put on his desk as a reminder to keep his hands to himself—cursed or not."

Kagome blushed. It was not hard to imagine what her father had done. Apparently he was more like Miroku than she had previously thought. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at her daughter's face.

"He was much like his ancestor—always asking women to bear his child, and he had a wandering hand. It drove me crazy." Kagome laughed with her mother—she sounded so much like her slayer friend. "I wish you could meet Sango; she would sympathize with you."

Her mother agreed.

"We would probably be good friends. Perhaps I could write her a letter telling her not to give up hope?" she suggested.

Kagome smiled up at her mom.

"That would be wonderful."

Kagome spent that next hour going through old photos with her mom. She talked freely about her husband, and Kagome learned much about the man she had never known. After they finished, her mother took the scrapbook and put it back into the box. Then they both began to rummage around the wooden chest. In the far right hand corner Kagome spotted a thin white box from an expensive store in town.

"Mom, what is this?" Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the item in her daughter's hand.

"It is something your father bought for you long before you were born. I had forgotten all about it."

"May I open it?" Kagome asked.

"Go right ahead; it is yours."

Gingerly, Kagome opened the box and unwrapped the tissue from the item inside. When her eyes fell on what was inside, she trembled slightly. She knew now why she had never been shown the box before—she had never needed it. The inside contained soft leather gloves, the color of dark chocolate. They were fingerless and went three-quarters of the way up to her elbow. On the bottom outside edge of them was a small "K" that had been embroidered in gold thread. She slipped them on, feeling their creamy texture. She glanced up to see the understanding written in her mother's eyes. The gloves were more than just a beautiful accessory; they were a piece of her father.

Her mother held out several more gift boxes similar to the first one.

"He had bought you several different sets of gloves; each is in a different size, so you can change them as you grow up."

Kagome took the boxes and laid them beside her. She decided not to open them all tonight. They were precious gifts, and she felt it would be wasting them if she opened them all at once.

That next afternoon Kagome sat back in her school chair; it had been a long day already. Languidly, she stretched and flexed her muscles. When she gripped her hands into fists, she was surprised to feel a slight tug coming from her right hand. Absentmindedly, she rubbed at it. Suddenly she stopped rubbing and stared at her hand in disbelief. She then held it up to the light to get a better view. She gasped as the tiniest ray of sunshine highlighted the minute hole in the palm of her hand.

Seeing Kagome's semi-raised hand, the teacher called on her.

"Miss Higurashi, thank you for volunteering. I'm slightly surprised by it, since you have been unable to attend class for so long. Go right up to the board and work problem fourteen for us."

Kagome sweat dropped, but managed to pull herself up from her desk to the board. She picked up a half-inch piece of chalk and began to painstakingly work the problem on the board; but, it was an impossible task. She could not keep her mind off her hand.

She glanced once more at her hand and whispered, "_Miroku's wind tunnel."_

Suddenly the piece of chalk she had been using disappeared into her hand. When the chalk vanished halfway through her writing, the sound of her fingernails went screeching across the board, and all the attention came back to her. She grimaced and hoped the floor had some sort of trapdoor that was set to go off right this moment. One second, two seconds past…no such luck.

"Miss Higurashi, is there some sort of problem?"

Kagome's pale face turned towards the teacher. Oh, there was a problem. She clamped her hand into a fist.

"I don't think it was such a wise idea to come to school today. I'm not feeling so great," she said and then proceeded to race out of the room.

As Kagome pedaled her bike back home, tears were pooling in her eyes.

'This can't be happening.'

A pure adrenaline rush carried Kagome swiftly home. She ran inside her room and pulled out the gloves she had found the night before. She then proceeded to pull them on and rush towards the shrine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but he was worried about Kagome. She had been dealt quite a few harsh blows in the last week. He had debated about checking on her ever since she had left the night before, and finally he could wait no longer.

His foot was on the edge of the well; that's when he smelt them—Kagome's tears. Without another thought, he plummeted into the well and into the future. Once on the other side, he started to leap out of the well, but a pale female hurdled into him and sent them both falling back to the past.

When Kagome and Inuyasha landed on the other side of the well, he picked her up and jumped out. He looked down at the woman in his arms and carefully put her on her feet, but he did not loose his hold on her shoulders. He stared into her eyes; they were filled with tears and held so much hopelessness and abject horror. Who or what had put the tears there? He started to question her, but she suddenly broke out of his hold and started to back away.

"Kagome, what happened? Who hurt you?" His voice held an undertone of fury.

"Just go away! Stay away from me, Inuyasha—" her voice broke, "please." She felt like a monster, but she could not let herself near him until she did something about her hand.

"No, Kagome. You know I would never leave you like this. Just tell me what is wrong," he demanded. He stepped towards her, and she leaped back, barely staying on her feet.

"Please, Inuyasha, just leave. If you really want to help, get Miroku and Kaede for me."

Inuyasha started to move forward, but stopped cold when he heard her words. What would she want to talk to the monk and the miko for? When the obvious answer struck him, he felt a pain and a rage like he had never experienced before. Why else would she need those two kinds of people? His brain refused to believe it.

'She can't be…' He could not make himself even think the word.

She could not be dying, not now. He would never let that happen. Whoever had caused her this pain was going to be dead—very dead, just as soon as he found out who had hurt her. He bounced over to her now huddled form, picked her up into his arms, and raced as if her life depended on it. Kagome struggled and protested loudly in his arms, but he was deaf to her cries for him to let her go. The only cries he heard were those of his bleeding heart.

-------------------------------------------------**To Be Continued**-----------------------------------------------------

Thank you again to each of you who read and/or reviewed the last chapter.

This is by far my longest chapter yet so please review, if you haven't already. I replied to all of the reviews from my last chapter (and my one-shot), but let me know if you did not receive them due to FanFiction's latest problems.

I recently posted a one-shot, "When It Rains It Pours" (not referring to this chapter's title, but my new one-shot), so if you get a chance, please go read it and review if you like.


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha; only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWrite**r (please R&R his stories, too). Also, a big thank you to **Umbrae Calamitas. **She has given me some excellent ideas, one of which will be used in this chapter. And great thanks to all who reviewed.

**Recap**:

'She can't be…' He could not make himself even think the word.

She could not be dying, not now. InuYasha would never let that happen. Whoever had caused her this pain was going to be dead—very dead, just as soon as he found out who had hurt her. He bounced over to her now huddled form, picked her up into his arms, and raced as if her life depended on it. Kagome struggled and protested loudly in his arms, but he was deaf to her cries for him to let her go. The only cries he heard were those of his bleeding heart.

**Are You My Father?**

Chapter 8: Like Father, Like Daughter?

Away from the camp, Miroku leaned his head against the rough bark of a large tree and closed his eyes. His calm demeanor would lead one to believe that he was the very picture of serenity, but his calm features only masked all of the inner turmoil swirling inside of his body. The cause of Kagome's father's death had been a harsh jolt of reality for him, and it crushed countless hopes and dreams that Naraku would be defeated long before Kagome's time.

Suddenly, Miroku's head snapped up. Someone was yelling for him.

He stood and began to swiftly weave his way towards the sound. The voice was frantic and sounded very much like InuYasha. He rounded a corner in the path and almost ran straight into the hanyou. Miroku blinked hard in surprise; InuYasha was carrying Kagome.

"InuYasha, put me down!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha visibly wavered over his decision. Kagome then spoke with a warning tone. "InuYasha."

He swiftly set her to her feet, but refused to step back. Kagome quickly turned to Miroku.

"Miroku, please, I need something for my hand." Miroku blinked again. There was a stunned silence. She then pleaded, "Please Miroku! If you don't have a rosary, I'll need to go to Kaede."

Both males visibly started.

"What!?"

Kagome huffed and sniffed back the tears that were pouring down her face. She walked a few feet away from them.

"Don't you get it? Do you not know what this is?" She tore off her glove and held out her exposed hand.

InuYasha gasped as he heard the distinct sound of wind whistling through her palm, and both paled as their eyes fell on the hole. Miroku stood in his spot, too stunned to move. InuYasha made a move to step towards her, but she quickly backed away from him.

"Please InuYasha! Stay back until I get something to seal my hand," Kagome pleaded as she desperately pulled her glove back on.

Kagome's words seemed to have snapped Miroku out of his trance-like state. He rushed hurriedly over and wrapped his spare rosary around her right hand. He had never imagined that the beads he carried with him in case of an emergency would be needed for this. It was awful.

Seeing the rosary on Kagome's hand only cemented InuYasha's earlier feelings. He was going to kill the man who did this to her.

InuYasha stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Miroku's neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango scrubbed furiously to polish and clean her weapon at the campsite.

Last night, after Kagome had gone home, Sango had left the safety of the camp for the sole purpose of relieving some of her pent-up tension. While she walked through the surrounding forest, she met two minor youkai. The first youkai made two very large mistakes. Its first mistake was just being in the same area as Sango, and the second was taking one aggressive step towards her—it had been the last mistake the creature would ever make.

The second attack was from the youkai's mate, and had stood its ground only a moment longer than the first. Yet the fighting had done nothing to drain away Sango's tension.

As Sango continued to buff her weapon, she reflected upon the past few days. With each passing day, someone in their tiny group found another reason to kill Naraku. For Sango, not only had he taken her brother away but, according to Kagome's family tree, Naraku would eventually take the life of her husband as well.

Her cheeks had reddened slightly in a blush at the realization that she would be married to Miroku. Then her thoughts turned quickly back to Naraku again. She wouldn't only lose a husband, but Kagome would lose her father in the future. The slayer closed her eyes as they began to tingle and ache with the pain of unshed tears. She only pushed them back and scrubbed that much harder on her weapon.

They truly were the band of the fatherless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped as InuYasha took hold of Miroku's neck.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out in fear as Miroku's face became a deep maroon color.

InuYasha did not answer. Kagome looked at him and noticed that his eyes had turned almost completely red in rage.

"Please, InuYasha, stop!" She opened her mouth to sit him, but had realized that if she had, InuYasha's death grip on Miroku's neck could cause it to snap in the fall.

She could not risk that happening.

Kagome rushed forward and stepped between the arms that InuYasha was using to strangle the monk. She pulled at his arms but they wouldn't budge. She rose to her tiptoes and gently pressed her forehead against his. She gazed into his fiery orbs, completely blocking his view of Miroku.

"InuYasha, please snap out of it," she pleaded.

In desperation, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away as the hanyou's eyes slowly receded to their normal tawny color, and his grip was beginning to loosen. His arms finally slackened completely. Miroku fell panting to one knee, and his pain-filled breathing was the only sound heard for many moments.

Kagome did not move her head, and InuYasha remained still—both were almost afraid to move. Finally, the young woman took a small step back. Angrily, she looked deep into InuYasha's eyes.

"What were you thinking? How could you do a thing like that?"

He turned his head away. Her eyes took on a fierce gaze as the anger clearly showed in her voice.

"Tell me now." He looked stubbornly away before answering. She almost had to lean forward to hear his whispered response.

"It's all Miroku's fault." He stared at his hands. "I couldn't stop myself."

"How can you blame him for what you did?" she asked bewildered.

InuYasha growled.

"You think I'm stupid, Kagome? If he had managed to keep his lecherous self away from Sango, this curse would never have been passed to you!"

It made sense now. Almost guiltily, Miroku looked back down at the ground and concentrated on breathing regularly again.

"InuYasha," she said clearly and sternly, raising her left hand up to touch the side of his face. "Do not be angry with him; _Naraku_ is the source of this," she held up her right hand, "not Miroku."

InuYasha grumbled and stepped away from her.

"Fine. I won't kill the monk."

Truthfully, InuYasha had no desire to actually kill Miroku; but, when he realized what was happening to Kagome, all rational thought had fled and his youkai had overruled his human judgment.

Satisfied for the moment with his answer, Kagome turned from InuYasha and went to check on Miroku. He appeared to be all right, though his neck was slightly bleeding and bruised in a few areas. He insisted that he had been through far worse.

They turned and slowly headed back to camp.

As they stepped into the clearing, Sango and Shippo looked up.

"Kagome!" the young fox squealed. He started running towards her but then stopped as his sensitive nose picked up the faint scent of blood. He shrieked in surprise as he searched for the source, until he finally saw Miroku's neck.

Shippo pointed and yipped out: "Miroku, what happened?"

Before the monk could reply, Sango gasped as she, too, saw his neck and ran up to him.

"Miroku," she whispered. Tentatively, she reached out and gently touched the injury, causing him to wince.

"Please, Sango, don't touch it."

She jerked her hand back quickly.

"Sorry," she said with remorse. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but again they were interrupted—this time by Kagome.

Out of her peripheral vision, Sango noticed her friend begin to sway back and forth. She gasped as she saw Kagome fall. InuYasha leaped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Shock was her first reaction as she realized she was surrounded by a huge pink barrier. Oddly enough she did not feel threatened by it. She sat up and could feel its power pulsate above her. She figured someone must have laid her on the ground after fainting.

Suddenly a voice spoke her name.

Kagome gasped.

"Listen to me," the female's voice said. "I do not have much time here with you. I am Midoriko—the creator of the Shikon."

Outside of the barrier, Shippo cried out fearfully: "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know, Shippo," InuYasha answered. "That light just jumped out of her; but, I don't feel any evil aura from it."

Miroku nodded. "Neither do I. It appears to be the barrier of a miko."

The monk stepped forward and attempted to touch the barrier. When his hand came within inches of its pink surface, he pulled back as if it singed him.

"I can't go through."

InuYasha growled and raced towards the barrier; his claws were raised and he was prepared to strike.

"Kagome," the soft, almost musical voice of Midoriko said to her. "You need to tell InuYasha to leave the barrier alone; he will not be able to destroy it. It will only cause him severe pain if he attempts to do so."

Kagome nodded and stopped the hanyou the only way she knew how.

InuYasha crashed to the ground mere inches from his goal. Miroku looked down at Shippo.

"I would say that she is fine." Shippo nodded and continued to watch.

"Listen carefully, Kagome—I cannot say any of this more than once," she continued with grave sincerity.

Kagome nodded.

"The curse Naraku placed on your family was more than just a curse on the males—it was a curse that allowed _only_ male births. But you were different. As a reincarnation of Kikyou, the Shikon was housed in your body. I had willed the power of the jewel to make you female during your conception; to override Naraku's first part of the curse. After the Shikon was ripped from your body, I was no longer able to protect you. You have only fended the curse off this long due to your miko powers. My time to leave draws nigh. Kagome, _you_ will have to find out the rest on your own."

"The rest of what?" Kagome wondered aloud, but received no answer. The barrier began to slowly recede, but along with it went her strength. By the time the last of the protection disappeared, she was in a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome gradually woke, she cautiously opened one eye. Sango was stirring something on the fire in front of her. When Sango noticed that her friend was awake, she walked quickly over to her.

"Good, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

Kagome nodded tiredly.

Obviously relieved, the slayer smiled.

"Would you like something to eat? We have ramen."

Kagome shook her head. Her eyes then quickly scanned the camp—someone was missing.

"Where is InuYasha? It is not like him to miss a meal..."

Sango pointed towards the woods.

"He left soon after you fell asleep. He didn't say where he was going, but he left in the direction of the well."

Kagome got up to her feet.

"Thanks Sango," she said and started off towards the trees. "I have a strong feeling that I know where he has gone," she said to herself. She ran until she was standing right in front of the Goshimboku. He was there. He just stood there, staring at the spot he had once been pinned to.

"InuYasha?" Kagome spoke quietly.

He did not acknowledge her. Slowly, she approached him.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he listened to her every move. Once Kagome saw that, she could not help herself—she reached up and rubbed the back of his ears. InuYasha growled in warning.

"Kagome."

"Just shush for a minute." She continued to stoke his ears. "Besides," she whispered, "I can't help it—my hand is cursed."

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

I hope I didn't lose too many fans with the entrance of Kagome's kazaana, but I think most of you were expecting it. Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter! And to my anonymous reviewer, Ikari, thank you so much for reviewing, too.

**Umbrae Calamitas's **ideas—that appeared in this chapter—where Naraku's curse had a second part (allowing only male births), and that Kagome was born a women because Midoriko willed it.

Also, I have started another fic, "Beware of Pixie Dust." It is based on Disney's "Peter Pan," but with a character cast of the InuYasha crew. If you have a chance, please read/review it, please. Thanks!


	9. Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha, only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to: ** Anyone who reviews.

**Recap: ** InuYasha's ears twitched as he listened to her every move. Once Kagome saw them, she could not help herself; she reached up and rubbed the back of his ears.

InuYasha growled in warning. "Kagome."

"Just shush for a minute, InuYasha." She continued to stoke his ears. "Besides," she whispered. "I can't help it—my hand is cursed."

**Are You My Father**

Chapter 9: Forgive and Forget

Sango shook her head as she saw Kagome run off after InuYasha. Then she rose with a plate of food and took it over to where Miroku sat. He looked up at her only briefly as she handed the plate to him. He thanked her and picked up his chopsticks. She watched as he placed the food in his mouth and attempted to swallow, she could tell that the effort pained him.

Concerned, she questioned him again, "Miroku, what happened to your neck?"

He refused to meet her eyes. "It is just a small scratch Sango it is nothing worthy of your concern."

She started to get angry, "Look monk, if you value your life, you will tell me what happened."

He looked up and swallowed hard, causing a look of pain to cross his face, "Really, Sango, that is not necessary."

"Miroku," she said in warning.

The monk before her sighed loudly, "Sango, you saw the rosary on Kagome's hand didn't you?"

"Yes," she said warily.

"You know what that means?"

She sighed loudly and finally answered, "She has the wind tunnel doesn't she?"

Miroku nodded and raised his eyes to look at hers. He whispered to her, "It is my fault, isn't it?"

She gasped at his unexpected question, automatically she opened her mouth to refute his statement, but then she snapped it shut. Her eyes scurried away from his, and she stared down at her hands. If anything, she was just as much to blame. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the ground, and they filled to the brim with tears. One fell, leaving a winding path down the side of her face. Miroku saw her tears and gathered her close— his food and her original question long forgotten. He held her to him as she finally broke. He pulled her tighter against him as she shuddered from the force of her emotion. She was too upset to notice the solitary drop of water that fell from his eye and landed on the top of her head.

Miroku's thoughts were swirling, 'I love this woman so much. Do I truly have the strength to give her up; even if I do, is it too late to save Kagome?'

Shippo sat by Kirara and ate as he watched Sango speak to Miroku. He could only hear pieces of their conversation, but that was enough. He gulped, swallowing the last of his food only moments before he realized what they had just said. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized what had truly happened to his surrogate mother. He balled his hands into fists and buried his head into Kirara's fur. The cat mewed softly as she mourned with him.

Minutes later Shippo looked up. Immediately, he began to berate himself, "Why am I crying? We can defeat Naraku; now is not the time to get emotional. I need to be strong for Kagome. I refuse to let her see me crying."

Shippo stood, wiped his face clean of all his tears, and straightened his clothing. Then he started walking toward Miroku and Sango. Sango had finally stopped crying, but she still clutched the monk firmly and had not lifted her head from his chest.

Shippo walked over and planted himself in front of them.

Then he started to lecture them, "Hey, you two, you need to buck up before Kagome gets here. You don't want her to see you upset like this do you?"

Miroku smiled lightly at the kit and looked down at the woman in his arms. Lowly, he spoke into her hair, "Sango, he is right. Kagome needs us, and we can't help her like this."

"Besides," Shippo spoke again. "We can defeat Naraku long before Kagome ever has to worry about her hand, right?"

Sango nodded and pushed herself away from Miroku's chest and the comfort of his arms. She walked back over to the fire and added another log. Slowly, they went back to their normal activities. Now that the shock had worn off, reality was setting in. Their task had not changed. Naraku would be destroyed, and perhaps this latest problem was just the fuel they needed to complete that task.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stepped away from Kagome's hand and growled angrily at her words. Did she not realize what this meant? She had Miroku's curse. She was going to die and leave him just like everyone else he'd loved: his father, his mother, Kikyou. He should have known better two years ago than to let her become this involved with his life, and most importantly this involved with his heart.

"InuYasha," Kagome said obviously annoyed. "Don't you dare growl at me. I didn't ask for the wind tunnel."

InuYasha's gave an unintelligible mumble.

They stood there for a few moments without saying anything. Finally Kagome's voice broke the silence.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, InuYasha, other than kill Naraku."

InuYasha said nothing.

Kagome's forced a smile into her voice, "At least now with the wind tunnel, maybe I can actually be of some help when we fight."

InuYasha snorted. "If you think that measly hole can do anything, you're wasting your time at that school place."

Kagome allowed a hint of a smile to seep into her eyes. "Well, it's worth a try."

"Keh," he huffed. He really wasn't sure that he ever wanted to see her use her cursed hand. It terrified him enough to know that she had it, but he did not know if he could stand seeing it in action.

Kagome spoke again, "Well, if that's all you have to say I'm heading back to camp. I'm going to tell everyone that I'm leaving for--"

"WHAT!!" InuYasha yelled. "You can't go back now."

"InuYasha, I need to go back for a few hours. My family doesn't even know about this," she held up her hand. "I'll be back just as soon as I tell them, and I pack some things. Don't worry. I won't be gone long."

He huffed, "Who said I'd be worried?"

"InuYasha, you are obviously worried."

He opened his mouth to refute her statement, but she cut him off. "Besides, InuYasha, I don't exactly trust you around Miroku."

InuYasha looked away from her, "Look, I'm sorry, all right?" he said harshly. "It's not like I meant to hurt the monk."

"InuYasha," she waited for him to look at her. "I believe you; you have no reason to apologize to me. Miroku, however..." she let her voice trail off.

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

She nodded her head and made a sound of agreement.

InuYasha turned away from her. "Come on I'll take you back. We don't have all day. Your stupid hand has made it so we have to hurry from now on."

Kagome shook her head and climbed on his back. Leave it to InuYasha to find a way to blame her for messing things up again. She rested her head on his shoulder as he ran. At least some things never changed.

After leaving InuYasha at the side of the well, Kagome arrived home to find an empty house. Only Boyo was there, and the cat was not one to take good messages. She groaned in aggravation. Of course no one would be home; she had left in the middle of the day. Her mom was working, her brother was at school, and her grandfather was always working on something. Hurriedly she scribbled a note telling her mother that an emergency had come up in the feudal era and that she did not know when she would be back. She did not tell her about her hand; that was something that needed to be done in person.

"Well, I guess you can come back now." Kagome jumped at least a foot in the air at the sound of the voice. She twirled around and stared at the culprit. InuYasha's eyes widened in fright as he realized that perhaps knocking wasn't as stupid a idea as he had previously thought.

"InuYasha, SIT!" She clenched her hands into fists at her side. "Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again."

She turned away from him and walked up the stairs. What an idiot. Who needed the wind tunnel? If he scared her like that one more time, she might die of fright instead.

Hurriedly, she added two sets of clothes to the pile of things already in her backpack. Then she rushed downstairs to the kitchen and added ramen and some bottled water to her already bulging bag. Then she rushed to the door, almost tripping on the still prone hanyou in her path.

"Hurry up, InuYasha," she called as she ran past him.

InuYasha struggled to his feet and went running out the door after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku paced angrily. For almost two hours now, he had been set upon by a odd feeling; it was almost as if something had upset a delicate balance on the earth. The feeling persisted, and Naraku wondered at its meaning. Turning to leave, he stopped as he almost walked into Kanna's motionless figure. Exactly how long had she been standing there?

"What is it, Kanna?" he queried.

Eerily, Kanna's chilly, lifeless voice delivered her message, "What is past is now present and the present now past. The curse of two will change their destiny."

Naraku quirked a brow in obvious puzzlement, "What are you saying, Kanna?"

Kanna stared straight ahead, and neither moved nor answered. Naraku sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, Kanna." He started to turn away from the girl, but on second thought, he turned back to face her. "Kanna, call Kagura to me, and make sure she knows that I will not be kept waiting."

Wordlessly, Kanna glided away in search of her sister.

Naraku stood silently, waiting for Kagura's appearance; it was time to pay InuYasha yet another visit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **This will be my last update for a couple weeks since I will be traveling again. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks!


	10. Never Underestimate The Power of A Woman

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha, only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to: ** Anyone who reviews.

**Recap: ** "Fine, Kanna." He started to turn away from the girl, but on second thought, he turned back to face her. "Kanna, call Kagura to me, and make sure she knows that I will not be kept waiting."

Wordlessly, Kanna glided away in search of her sister.

Naraku stood silently, waiting for Kagura's appearance; it was time to pay InuYasha yet another visit.

**Are You My Father**

Never Underestimate the Power of a Woman

InuYasha grumbled lightly to himself as he watched the two females walk off; everyone was deserting him. The girls had decided to bathe, and Shippo had taken Kirara to a near by field to pick flowers for Kagome. Now, InuYasha had been assigned guard duty of the only one left-- Miroku.

Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, InuYasha took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.

"Miroku," he hesitantly began.

Miroku looked up at InuYasha. Seeing the hanyou's stressed face, he had a strong feeling that he knew what was coming. Holding up his hand, he said, "InuYasha, it's all right. It doesn't--"

Annoyance laced his voice as InuYasha cut Miroku off, "Just let me apologize, will ya?"

Miroku seemed stunned for a moment then paused to let InuYasha continue.

"I shouldn't have done what I did," the hanyou stared down into his clawed hands, "I don't know what came over me. Seeing Kagome like that-- I just didn't know what to do." He growled frustrated, "I'm powerless to save her; I guess I just thought that if..."

As InuYasha's voice trailed off, Miroku spoke up once more. "InuYasha, I understand. All men will do strange things to protect the women they love. If it was Sango..." He let his voice trail off; there was nothing more that needed to be said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome eased into the warm water of the hot springs and sighed as her shoulders lowered beneath the water. She sat there a long moment lost in her thoughts. Sango sat across from her and did not interrupt Kagome. She too was lost in her thoughts. Absentmindedly, Kagome sat staring at her now gloveless hand. The hand was resting just beneath the top of the water, and she watched as a tireless whirling miniature tornado of water swirled into the inky depths of her hand. A loud sigh broke into Kagome's trance. Kagome looked up at Sango questioningly.

"What is it, Sango?"

Sango shook her head, "It is nothing, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. "Sango, I don't think you are being entirely truthful."

Sango refused to meet her penetrating gaze.

"Sango."

Still Sango said nothing. Mentally, Kagome went through a list of possible reasons for Sango's reluctance to talk to her. Kagome knew her friend well enough to know that if the problem was strictly the wind tunnel then Sango would at least answer her. No this was something deeper. Sango was never this way unless...

Kagome's eyes lit in silent understanding, "Does this have anything to do with Miroku?"

Sango hesitated before nodding once.

Believing that she knew the cause of Sango's distress, Kagome launched in immediately to defend InuYasha. "Sango, I know InuYasha never meant to hurt Miroku. They are good friends; his youkai just--"

Slowly, Sango shook her head. "That's not it, Kagome" she said in a voice that could almost pass for a whisper.

Frustrated, Kagome exclaimed, "Then what is it, Sango? Please tell me what is wrong."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome."

Kagome growled inwardly. Why would Sango not speak to her? The two always shared their guy troubles with each other. Again her mind brought forth the mental list of things that Sango could be upset about relating to Miroku.

The only other thing Kagome could think of caused her to pause a moment before hesitantly asking, "Sango, you aren't mad at Miroku because you gave birth to one of my ancestors are you?"

Sango's eyes blinked in surprise. Kagome was painfully close to the truth. Sango slowly brought her eyes up and peered deep into Kagome's orbs. Slowly, she shook her head and whispered, "No; I'm not mad at him. Well," she added. "Not just at him." Suddenly, she decided that Kagome deserved an answer. "I am mad at us both."

Kagome eyes widened in surprise. "Sango," she said disapprovingly.

Angrily, Kagome began to speak. "Stop it right this instant. If you for one more moment regret marrying that man in the future, then I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Sango looked sceptically at Kagome's use of the words "drastic measures," but then her mind moved to the times that Kagome had been truly angry, and she decided not to test Kagome this once.

"Sango, you can deny your love for Miroku all you want, but even you don't believe it anymore... and neither does he. If after this," Kagome held her hand above the water once more, "you two refused to marry for my sake, I would never be able to live with myself."

Sango stared in shock at her friend, "What do you mean?"

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Kagome drew her knees up to her chin and rested her head on her arms. "If I knew that my wind tunnel tore you two apart, then my heart would ache in more pain than the tunnel could ever cause. I know what it is like to wonder about your love, whether it is worth the risk in the end, but Sango," Kagome stared resolutely ahead. "It is worth it. Don't throw that away over something that has already been done and is out of our control."

Sango stared into Kagome's eyes, attempting to read her heart. What she saw in Kagome's eyes revealed that Kagome spoke the truth. "You are sure," she asked.

Kagome smiled, "I am sure."

An answering smile eased its way onto Sango's face.

Giggling, Kagome asked, "So, Sango, now that you have agreed with me... When is the wedding?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura breathed in deeply, inhaling the warm fragrance that the two females in the springs emanated. She had no desire to see women bathing, but something one of them said had caught her attention, and she decided to listen in. From her position behind a tall oak, she listened to the girls as they continued to speak in hushed, serious tones. Finally, she realized that they were talking about the male with the cursed hand. Rolling her eyes, she made a move to step forward towards the area the two were in.

She halted briefly as an strangely familiar sound and smell assaulted her senses The smell of the rushing wind-- it was odd; the wind was deathly still, yet the noise persisted. She wandered forward and peered into the area where the humans were bathing. Watching carefully, she thought she glimpsed a small black hole as Kagome picked up her right hand. The faint sound of the wind intensified for a moment and then died down as Kagome placed her hand once more under the water. Intrigued Kagura halted her advance and listened again to the words the miko was saying.

"If I knew that my wind tunnel tore you..." the young miko continued to talk, but Kagura focused on nothing else but those words. They confused her. How in the world would the girl have gotten the wind tunnel? Surely, she had heard wrong. She began to turn her attention back to what the girls were saying, when yet another scent assaulted her senses-- that of another youkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small smile lit Kagome's face, as she watched Sango sputter. Sinking beneath the water once more, Kagome sighed as she felt the tension drain out of her body. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the cool rock at the edge of the springs. Sango followed Kagome's lead as she too closed her eyes and relaxed. Then startling both of the girls, a sinister laugh broke into the quiet stillness.

Kagome's eyes blinked open, "What's so funny, Sango?"

Sango's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't the one laughing. If that monk..." Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened as a male figure stepped from the cover of the forest.

Flashing red eyes fell on the two woman, and the figure spoke, "I can assure you, I am no monk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha froze then leaped to his feet.

Miroku leaned on his staff and rose to stand by the hanyou. "What is it, InuYasha?"

InuYasha began to run hurriedly towards the forest, "I can smell Naraku's scent, but it's not strong enough to be him."

Miroku struggled to keep up, "Then who do you think it is?"

Never ceasing from his running, InuYasha inhaled again. A feminine scent swirled amidst the smell of darkness and roaring winds. A growl forced its way from his chest, "Kagura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango took in the man's appearance. He dressed and looked much like a villager, but the startling fiery color of his eyes and the fangs pressing against his lips betrayed his heritage.

'Youkai!' Kagome thought. Frantically, she reached for her arrows; she groaned as she spotted them stacked neatly on her folded clothes several feet from the reach of her arm.

Sango glared ahead and demanded of the youkai, "What do you want?"

He chuckled mirthlessly, "That's simple; I merely want the Shikon shards your friend possesses."

"I think you had better leave," Sango growled.

The figure before her glanced meaningfully at their discarded clothing. "You are hardly in a position to defend yourselves from me, no?"

"That's what you think," Sango yelled as she reached for her ever-present weapon and flung it at the man before her.

Without breaking eye-contact with the girls, he reached forward, grasped the flying weapon, and tossed it to the ground.

Shaking his head, he glared at Sango, "I see I have outstayed my welcome. I'll be taking those shards now." Lunging forward, he rushed toward the girls.

Kagome glanced at her arrows, 'I'll never make it in time." Grimacing, she closed her eyes and reached up with her right hand and held it before her.

Kagura gasped as she watched a huge vacuum form in front of Kagome's hand. The youkai's eyes flashed in surprise as his body joined the whirling winds and disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Kagura snarled, "The fool."

A faint whir of wings demanded her attention and she realized she was not alone. One of Naraku's poisoness insects flew directly before her. Kagura glowered as the insect gave her Naraku's message. Her eyes flashed in annoyance; apparently she was wanted back at the castle. A thunderous shout and angry, pounding footsteps reached her ears. 'Now is a good time to leave.'

Whipping her feather out of her hair, she waited as it transformed and carried her into the air. As she flew away, she heard the buzzing noise again. Reaching over with her long nails, she pinched the insect in between his head and abdomen; the buzzing ceased. Not only was the sound beginning to annoy her sensitive ears, but the insect had witnessed Kagome's hand and Kagura refused to let the news get to Naraku.

InuYasha burst into the clearing in front of the hot springs. He frowned as Kagura's scent disintegrated; she was no longer there. Without thinking, InuYasha took a step towards the girls.

Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha. Startled, she said the first thing that came to mind, "Sit!"

InuYasha flew face forward into the ground with a startled yelp. Coming up behind him, Miroku smothered a laugh and stepped quietly forward.

A frustrated shout from Sango let him know that he had indeed been spotted; however, he refused to move. He had no rosary and Sango had no weapon-- any punishment he received would have to be... after they got out. He took another sure-footed step forward, but he was not counting on the clawed hand that reached for his ankle, pulled his foot out from under him, and sent him sprawling in the dirt. Seeing that the monk was now occupied, Kagome and Sango hurried from the springs and rapidly dressed.

InuYasha growled deep in his throat. Miroku winced as he felt the rumble from InuYasha's growl carry through the hard-packed dirt.

Today was just not getting any better.

**Author's note: **It has been forever since I last updated. I apologize; I got it done as quickly as I was able to. I just finished my first fic so hopefully I will be able to devote more time to this one.

Just a quick request, my ultimate goal for this fic was 100 reviews by the end of the tenth chapter. If those of you who have this on alert would review and some my other readers, I could make it. I am not picky; a quick "update soon" lets me know that you are still interested in reading my story.

Thank you so much!

Also a quick note for Gem: Since I know you read this story, I just wanted to say thank you for your review on my oneshot. I truly appreciate the review and what you said in it. Thanks!


	11. Cry and You Cry Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to: **Anyone who reviews.

**Recap: **InuYasha growled deep in his throat. Miroku winced as he felt the rumble from InuYasha's growl carry through the hard-packed dirt.

Today was just not getting any better.

**Are You My Father**

Cry and You Cry Alone

At work, Kagome's mother reached over to answer her ringing phone, "Hello."

"Mrs. Higurashi?" said a feminine voice on the other end of the line.

"This is she. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I am the secretary at your daughter's high school, and I wanted to let you know that your daughter went home early today. She left her classroom directly after telling her teacher that she was not feeling well."

_'Not feeling well?'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought. _'Probably something has come up in the feudal era, and InuYasha came to get her.'_

"I see," she answered. "By chance, did my daughter mention where she felt ill?"

The secretary replied, "I don't know, but the student who told me that your daughter had left did say that Kagome was extremely pale and looked almost in tears as she ran out of the room."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, _'Apparently, this is more serious than I thought.'_

Hearing the gasp, the secretary hastened to assure the seemingly frantic mother, "I'm sure your daughter will be fine; however, she probably needs to see a doctor."

Taking a deep breath, the mother answered, "Kagome is a tough girl; I'm sure she will be fine. If you don't mind, I'm going to hang up and call my daughter. Thank you so much for calling."

Hastily, the two women said goodbye. Then Mrs. Higurashi reached over and hung up the phone briefly before picking it up once again and rapidly dialing her home number. As she suspected, no one was there to receive her call. A small part of her wanted to be relieved that the problem was indeed something to do with the feudal era, but her heart still felt heavy with worry from something the school's secretary had said. Her daughter had been pale and almost in tears before she even left her classroom. While it was true that InuYasha had come for Kagome at school before, he knew better than to go inside the school building. Why then was Kagome crying _before_ she left the room? A rising sense of unease flooded her being, but after a few moments she pushed it all aside just as she had learned to do ever since she married a Higurashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening a cautious eye, InuYasha could clearly see the rapid footsteps of the girls' feet as they approached him and the monk. Groaning, he placed his palms on the dirt and shoved off the ground and onto his feet. His nostrils flared in irritation as he took an angered step forward, and that is when he realized that Kagura had not been the only dangerous youkai in the area.

"A male youkai has just been here?" he growled.

This statement caused the girls to halt abruptly.

Curiously, Kagome stared at InuYasha and asked, "You just now noticed it? I thought that was why you came barging over here."

Annoyance laced InuYasha's tone, "What are you talking about? Kagura was just here, and you're asking me about some weak youkai?"

Sango gasped, "Kagura was here?"

InuYasha sniffed for a moment then pointed a clawed finger towards the oak Kagura had hid behind.

"She stood right there." He snorted as he stared at Sango, "And you call yourself a slayer."

Both girls glared at him.

"We were a little bus--" Sango's angered words were cut off as she felt the presence of someone behind her.

Both girls yelped as they felt Miroku's hands on their bodies.

"Now, ladies, why don't we all just sit down and discuss this like rational adults?"

In moments, Miroku was lying contentedly, albeit unconsciously, upon the ground. Apparently, he was not a welcome participant in their discussion.

"What Sango was trying to tell you, InuYasha, was that we were having too much trouble defending ourselves and the shards to notice Kagura."

InuYasha thought for a minute, "Do you think that Kagura had something to do with that attack?"

Slowly, both girls shook their heads.

"No, I don't think so. Still though it was odd that she was watching us, but never attacked," Kagome said.

Hurriedly, Sango asked Kagome, "You don't think she saw your wind tunnel?"

"What do you mean, 'Saw your wind tunnel'?!" InuYasha interjected. "Why would she have seen that?"

Kagome looked away from InuYasha, "That is how we destroyed the other youkai."

"WHAT!" he yelled. "That hole you showed us couldn't have pulled in much more than gnats."

"I don't--" Kagome stopped talking and turned towards the eastern portion of the clearing.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Two shards are moving rapidly this way," Kagome muttered. "And you know what that probably means."

Mentally, Kagome groaned, _'Kouga, now just isn't the time.'_

Growling, InuYasha moved to stand protectively in front of Kagome as the whirling winds formed from Kouga's feet became visible.

In an impressive display of agility, Kouga leaped from his whirlwind and sailed over InuYasha's head, landing a hairsbreadth away from Kagome. Smirking arrogantly, he grasped the miko's hands.

Almost immediately, he felt something was different. Instead of flesh, his hands now grasped leather. Pulling away from her, he studied her hands while completely ignoring the growl emanating from the hanyou behind him. What struck him was the familiar combination of the rosary and glove, and he paused a moment before realizing where he had seen in before.

"Kagome, why are you wearing this?" Kouga asked as he examined the beads.

Kagome struggled with telling Kouga the truth about her hand. Unsure of his reaction, the incident between InuYasha and Miroku made her think twice about telling him.

She smiled nervously, "No reason, really. I just wanted to wear it with my gloves."

Kouga's nostrils flared; she reeked of a lie. In a moment, the rosary was unwrapped and the glove pulled off.

Seeing what was to happen, InuYasha leaped forward and tackled Kouga to the ground.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Neither of them noticed the deadly silence of the two girls, who stood staring down at Kagome's exposed hand.

"What is going on?" Kagome whispered.

Hearing the quiet words, Kouga looked up. What he saw, scared him. There in the center of Kagome's hand was a small hole. Without straining his ears, he could hear the telltale sound of rushing winds, and he could feel his fur shift in the direction of her hand.

This was an unfortunate moment for Miroku to awaken from his forced slumber.

Springing, forward Kouga grasped Miroku by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "What have you done to my woman?!" he growled, threat evident in the timbre of his voice.

Miroku gasped as he was filled with the odd sense of having been in this position recently.

Sango followed Kouga's movement as he leaped for her intended. Then seeing the position Miroku was in, a blind rage struck her, and immediately she reacted. In moments, Kouga was pulled of the monk by the back of his neck and flung to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight. You are somehow related to the monk and because of some fluke in his curse, you have it now?"

Kagome finally had managed to calm everyone down long enough to explain the situation. Now she nodded in answer to Kouga's question. Aside from the details having to do with her living in the future, he was correct.

Kagome winced as Kouga followed his statement with a string of words that would make a pirate quiver. Then remembering his audience, he stepped up to Kagome.

Gazing intently into her eyes, he promised, "Don't worry, Kagome. I will kill Naraku. Do not worry about passing the wind tunnel down to our children."

Kagome's naturally pale face deepened to a deep rose color, and Miroku started laughing. Abruptly, his laughing ceased and a loud cracking of knuckles was heard. Miroku stepped quickly back in preparation for the imminent battle between males. However, InuYasha never got to test the sharpness of his claws on the wolf. In a swirl of wind, Kouga was gone, leaving InuYasha to vent his anger elsewhere.

Night was closing in on Japan as Shippo paced frantically back and forth and waited for Kagome's return. Kirara's head followed the young kit's movements until the back and forth motion started to make her ill.

"Where could they be?" Shippo asked of no one in particular. Then looking down at the slightly wilted flowers he clutched in his fists, he mumbled, "I want to give Kagome her flowers."

"I'm right here, Shippo," Kagome said as she approached the frantic kitsune.

Squealing, Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms. Then holding out the flowers, he offered them to his surrogate mother, and waited anxiously for her reaction. He was not disappointed.

Kagome's delight showed clearly on her face, "They're beautiful, Shippo! Thank you so much."

To her mothering mind the wilted, drooping flowers were one of the most precious things she now owned. She hugged the kit before setting him down and reaching for her backpack. Digging into her bag, she pulled out her math book and carefully set the flowers between the pages in an effort to press them. While she was doing so, she heard a tiny growl from Shippo's stomach, and she realized that he had probably missed a meal or two. Hurriedly, she stood and worked with Sango to prepare a quick meal for the famished group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned to look at the sleeping kit beside her, and debated whether she could get up without waking him. She decided that if her restless tossing and turning had not awakened him, then nothing would. Silently, she rose from her pallet and walked over to the dieing fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a feminine voice from the opposite side of the fire.

Kagome lifted startled eyes and shook her head when her eyes met Sango's. "I just can't stop thinking about the wind tunnel."

Kagome lowered herself to the ground and crossed her feet as she continued to speak, "It just doesn't make sense that the hole in my hand changed sizes like that. It would almost make sense if it just grew, but to actually shrink back to its former size?"

"Perhaps, your wind tunnel does not work the same way that mine does, Kagome," Miroku said as he joined the girls.

Kagome looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the curse has obviously been affected by your femininity and by the fact that you are a reincarnation of a powerful miko. It stands to reason, that your wind tunnel may not work the same way that mine does," Miroku suggested.

The monk's words reminded Sango of what she had seen when Kagome had been forced to use the wind tunnel at the hot spring. "Miroku may be right, Kagome. Today when you used the tunnel a pink light just like the ones surrounding your arrows flashed out of your hand just as that youkai entered it."

Startled, Kagome paused for a moment before hesitantly asking, "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe your miko powers are working with the wind tunnel in some way," Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "You could be right."

Silence reigned for a few moments until it was broken by Miroku's quiet voice, "There is no way to know for sure, especially without seeing it, but I think it's possible that your powers are actually in conflict with the tunnel". Seeing the girls startled gazes, he continued, "I think that in this case your miko powers were refusing to accept the entrance of youkai and in doing so they purified him as he entered the tunnel. After all, I doubt your miko blood would work so readily with Naraku's curse."

Kagome's eyes lit up in understanding, "But in effect, the conflict is an aid to me."

Less than twenty yards from the fire's light, a lone red clad figure sat on a branch high above the forest ground.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered.

Inwardly, he flinched from a pain so deep it was almost physical. Simply put, he was grieving—grieving for a life not even ended yet. He was grieving for Kagome, and in doing so, he was flip-flopping ping between the first two stages of grief-- denial and anger. Due to his human half, he was not emotionless and uncaring, but his other half railed at him for his obvious weakness when it came to Kagome. These feelings he was experiencing were hardly foreign to him; he had felt the same way when faced with the death of his mother and the death of his first love, Kikyou.

Kikyou. It was odd that at a moment like now, he was thinking of her. In ways, this situation reminded him of the way he had lost her. He had lost the woman he loved to Naraku, and like now, he held himself responsible. But Kikyou had returned, bringing with her the chance to redeem himself. She was hardly the woman she had been when he had loved her, but he offered his protection and loyalty to this woman, this shadow of his first love. Yet, no one understood his relationship with the undead miko, nor his need of this second chance.

He was not a fool, however, and he knew that fate would not be so kind as to let him have another chance with Kagome. He would not make the same mistakes twice.

His ear twitched lightly as he caught the sounds of the conversation going on below him. Abruptly, he dropped from the branch he was resting on and wandered over to join the others around the fire.

The time for focusing on past events was over; now his only focus was to change the future.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: **It seems like there should be an "And so ends the longest day of Kagome's life." Wow, 4 ½ chapters for only one day; remind me not to write my autobiography.

Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to review the last chapter!

I apologize for the lengthening time between updates, but fanfiction. net was having problems, and I have been traveling the last few days.

I decided to post the first chapter to a fic entitled, "Once Upon A Robbery," a few days ago to take advantage of the out-of- school crowd. It is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing, and I would more than appreciate it if you would read it, and review it if you have the chance.

Once again, thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	12. The Heart Grows Fonder

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha, only this crazy idea of mine.

**Special Thanks to: ** Anyone who reviews.

**Recap: **InuYasha's ear twitched lightly as he caught the sounds of the conversation going on below him. Abruptly, he dropped from the branch he was resting on and wandered over to join the others around the fire.

The time for focusing on past events was over; now his only focus was to change the future.

**Are You My Father**

The Heart Grows Fonder

"But, my good sir, if not for yourself, think of your lovely wife and children. Surely, you can see that the cause of this threatening aura could wreak havoc on your innocent family."

Mentally, Kagome rolled her eyes as she listened to Miroku's attempt at securing overnight lodging and meals for their tiny group. Fortunately for them, this wealthy gentleman did not appear to be frightened of any of them.

The man appeared to be unconvinced as he rubbed his bearded chin in a gesture of thoughfulness. Finally, he nodded slowly, "What will you require for your services?"

Miroku's eyes shone as he saw the beginnings of success. "We only need a place to stay the night so that we might be able to do our work. Have no fear, no one will rest until this evil has been dispelled."

The gentleman before them raised a skeptical brow, "That is all?"

Miroku turned to gaze meaningfully at the women and the small kitsune-- their signal to look as hungry and as pitiful as possible.

"Perhaps, kind sir, if you could spare the expense of a small pot of inexpensive rice for the women and the child, I would be most grateful," Miroku said as he bargained on the man's pride.

Forgetting that he had yet to agree to the deal, the owner of the large home pompously assured the small band of travelers, "Cheap rice?! I can certainly afford decent food for the guests of my home."

Miroku bowed deeply as he spoke, "You are a generous man. If you could show us where we are to stay, we will immediately begin our work."

The man looked aghast, "Certainly not, you must eat with my wife and I first. Our daughters will be their as well, and I know they would enjoy the chance to meet visitors."

'Daughters?' Sango thought. 'I should have known.'

Without forgetting to keep up their forlorn appearances, the small group followed the home's owner up to the door and on into the house.

Sango gritted her teeth, 'What does he think he is doing?'

She watched as Miroku smiled and charmed the three beautiful daughters of the home. It angered her that even though she had seen the same performance hundreds of times, she was still angered by his "innocent" appreciation of female beauty.

Abruptly, the object of her thoughts flew to his feet and stood protectively in front of the wealthy family. Staring into the far corner he shouted, "Show yourself, youkai, and leave these good people alone!"

Inwardly, Kagome groaned. Ever dramatic, Miroku could let no situation slip by without trying to use it to his advantage.

Taking a firm step forward, Miroku approached the wall directly before him. A rich red and gold tapestry hung on the wall, and he snatched it away. Searching he saw the small hole hidden carefully behind the cloth. Calling for Sango, he instructed her to toss a smoke causing device into the hole and step away from the entrance. Within a moment, a dark figure rushed out into the small room, causing the women of the home to scream in fear.

Without moving from his post, Miroku called, "Kirara."

The cat appeared to nod happily and sprung forward towards the frightening youkai- a large black rat. Without even changing forms, Kirara contentedly went about solving the problem. Eagerly, she pounced upon the helpless rodent, which began to emit helpless squeaks of protest.

Seeing the occupants of the home cowering in the corner, Miroku pointed to the door, "Take this battle outside, Kirara. InuYasha and Kagome will follow to provide back up should you be unable to handle this yourself."

Shippo gave Miroku and odd look. 'He has got to be kidding. That youkai was so weak, I never even noticed it was there.'

Miroku gave a stern look to the child, warning him to keep his thoughts to himself. Then he turned back to the family, gave them a reassuring nod, and went back to enjoying the relative feast that had been prepared for them.

Outside, Kagome listened to InuYasha grumble, "What does that monk think he's doing, making me come out here to watch a cat play with her food?"

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled at how truly exasperated InuYasha looked then turned to watch Kirara.

Happily, the feline pounced and poked the rat before her. Abruptly, she hissed and jumped out of the way before moving in more seriously this time.

Worriedly, Kagome asked, "What happened?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "It bit her."

Without warning the rat appeared to have had enough and transformed to a size rivaling Kirara's current state. The onlookers eyes widened. Kirara quickly transformed to meet the rat's challenge, and immediately the games began again. This time though was different and the earth lightly shook each time Kirara pounced. Abruptly, the rat fell to the ground in a dead faint. Seeing that the rat was dead, Kirara picked it up in her mouth and brought it to the door of the home for Sango's approval. The females in the family screamed as a three foot long mouse landed on their doorstep. Quickly, Sango rose to her feet, stood in front of the door, and whispered to Kirara to take the rat away somewhere. Kirara appeared to understand and took the rodent once more into her mouth.

"Thank you, Kirara," Sango whispered as the cat walked away with her prize.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango jumped as she heard the Miroku sneeze yet again.

"That stupid monk, he had to flirt with all those women at that village last night. I wonder just which one gave him the cold: was it the teenage girl in the blue, or perhaps, the one in the red and white kimono or maybe it was the young woman who poured the sake?" she muttered sarcastically.

Shippo cringed at the sharp tone and the deadly look in Sango's eye. "She sure is mad isn't she?" Shippo asked of Kagome as he rode cowering on the miko's shoulder.

Kagome nodded her head in affirmation.

"Do you think Miroku really is sick from one of the girls at that village?"

"I doubt it, Shippo. He may have flirted with some of the women, but I don't remember him touching any of them."

Shippo nodded thoughtfully, "He was remarkably well behaved."

A nerve-wracking cough split the air and a loud wheezing could be heard as Miroku attempted to breathe.

Kagome jogged up to where InuYasha was walking, "InuYasha he is sounding worse; we probably should stop for today at least."

Stubbornly, InuYasha shook his head "no."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome glared at him, "And why not?"

Exasperation was obvious in InuYasha's tone, "How are we going to save you and defeat Naraku if we constantly have to stop? It's bad enough that--" InuYasha's voice trailed off as he realized he was talking to no one.

Turning around, Kagome jogged back towards Miroku, who was standing in the middle of the road coughing and grasping his chest.

When the coughing subsided, Kagome said, "Miroku we're going to stop now."

"Thank you, Kagome," Miroku whispered gratefully before turning to follow a grumbling InuYasha to the site he had apparently chosen to camp.

"He can almost die from poison, but we have to stop for a cold," the hanyou mumbled.

At Kagome's warning look, InuYasha quieted. In truth he was still worrying over Kagome, and he would continue to worry until Naraku and his underlings were dead.

Kagome sighed as she watched InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. She knew that their stopping was making him uneasy, but there was nothing she could do but wait on Miroku to regain some of his health. Hopefully, he only had a type of 24 hour virus or something similar.

The day passed slowly for everyone. To pass the time, Kagome pulled out her math book and began to work on the problems she had been doing on Thursday when she found the wind tunnel in her hand. Shippo, being a kitsune, had plenty of tops and other toys to keep himself occupied. Sango chose to work on polishing her boomerang, and Kirara caught up on some needed sleep. InuYasha, however, could find nothing worthwhile to do, and instead spent the day pacing and fighting with Shippo.

-----------------------

For some unknown reason, Sango woke in the middle of the night. At first she thought that Miroku's coughing had woken her, but as she listened to his steady breathing, she realized that what she had heard was actually the silence.

'I probably should check on him,' she thought as she slipped off her makeshift bed.

On silent feet she padded over to Miroku's sleeping form. By the fires light, he looked to be sleeping peacefully, but his face was unnaturally flushed. Kneeling down beside him, she brought the back of her hand up to rest on his forehead. She gasped as she felt the heat radiating from his skin. Thinking to test the temp once more, she closed her eyes lightly and leaned down to brush her lips on his forehead.

Abruptly, the skin beneath her lips began to move. Her eyes flew open and she saw that she had missed her target; instead of kissing his forehead, her lips had landed on his. She made a move to pull away, but a masculine hand reached up to cradle the back of her head and pulled her closer.

The moment her lips met his heated ones, time seemed to come to a screeching halt. For a moment, she forgot her anger; she forgot who and what she was. Subconsciously, she began to respond to him.

This feeling-- it was one she had experienced before. Though she could not think clearly enough to remember, she had felt this way the night he had comforted her after her nightmare of losing him. She had felt this way then. In his arms, she felt like she had finally come home.

Rational thought had flown from her mind, the feeling of his lips caressing hers made her feel that she was cherished, that she was loved, and she began to respond with a growing hunger.

Miroku reluctantly dragged his lips away from her long enough to draw in a raspy breath, and without though, he whispered what had been going through his mind.

"I love you, Sango."

The whispered words shook her very foundation and slammed her back into reality. Hastily, she pushed away from the monk and in her haste, she fell back and sat down hard—too shocked to move.

'What have I done?' Sango asked herself. Confusion and fear shown from her eyes, and her heart pounded loudly against her chest.

'Where did that come from?' Her reaction, his sudden declaration of love—both were unexpected.

Sango shook her head in a fruitless effort to clear her mind. He was obviously delusional from his fever. In an effort to stand, she rocked forward onto her knees, the sudden movement bringing here dangerously close to his vivid, questioning orbs.

Miroku attempted to sit up, and subconsciously, she put a hand on his shoulder and helped him. She questioned the wisdom of her decision as she came face to face with the monk. The fire behind him cast an almost surreal feeling to the occasion, and it served to highlight the burning question in his eyes. She turned her head away in a direct refusal to answer him.

Miroku debated with himself on what his next move should be. He did not wish to alienate her further, but he had to know. Reaching up, he took a light hold of her chin and forced her to face him. Stubbornly, she refused to meet his gaze.

"Sango," she heard him whisper, "look at me."

Finally, she hearkened to his pleading voice. Then she brokenly whispered, "What do you want from me, Miroku? Haven't you done enough?"

Miroku leaned back, clearly startled.

"You kiss me and tell me that you love me, but just yesterday you were flirting with any female you saw. Do you enjoy making me look foolish?" Sango asked heatedly.

In her mind, she realized that she was probably being harsh, but she could not stop the frustrated words that escaped her mouth.

"Sango," Miroku said with conviction. "You could never look foolish to me."

He sighed, slightly defeated and muttered, "I never even touched one of them."

This was news to Sango.

"Besides," he continued, "I like to see you when you're angry."

Sango frowned and reached up and slapped him. Miroku's face took on a look of mock innocence before it sobered up.

"You don't trust me, do you, Sango?"

The words startled Sango, 'Do I not trust him?'

Unwillingly, her mind went to the time at the mountain when he had carried and protected her almost at the cost of his life; he would have willingly died for her, and she knew it.

Slowly, she shook her head. "That's not true."

She trusted him with her life, but her heart was another matter completely.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, "Sango, if you trust me to die for you, why is it so hard to trust me with your heart?"

He spoke earnestly, "No matter what it may seem like, I will love no other."

Somehow, she knew that, too. She breathed out defeated. In truth, the person she did not trust was most likely herself.

Miroku saw the look on her face and quietly sat back to think.

Sango noticed Miroku's body begin to shake violently as his fever continued to build. Inwardly, she yelled at herself, and she rose from her spot, took the blanket from her pallet and arranged it on his shoulders. Then she went looking for cool water and a cloth. When she came back to his side, she saw that he was still sitting up watching her. Immediately, she took the blanket off his back and pushed his shoulder, forcing him to lie down. Then she put the cloth on his head, and placed the blanket back on him.

She was startled from her ministrations as he began to speak once more.

"You don't trust yourself, Sango."

She paused before arranging the cloth on his head again.

"No, I guess I don't."

"Why not?"

Two simple words—it was amazing that they held so much weight.

It was a reasonable question and she did not have an answer.

"Let me ask you this, Sango. Ignore your head for a moment, and tell me what your heart is saying about me," Miroku said quietly.

Sango flushed in embarrassment.

The corners of the monk's lips turned up, her silence spoke words. Taking pity on her, he decided to let her think about it.

Then with innocent eyes, he looked up and asked, "Why don't you lay down by me, Sango? After all, I have your blanket, and the night air is cold."

Sango's first thought was to slap him for even asking, but shocking them both, she walked around to his left side and slid between the top two blankets, making sure that there would be plenty of material between his hand and her body.

Turning away from him, she muttered, "Touch me and you die, monk."

'It's just because it's cold tonight. I'll move by morning. Besides, he's too sick to try anything," Sango reasoned in her mind. Then closing her eyes, she tried to sleep, but she knew sleep would be a rarity tonight. She had too much to think about.

Kagome woke to the beginnings of daylight and the sound of loud coughing. Immediately, her eyes flew around the fire to where Miroku had slept. She gasped in surprise as she saw the couple beside each other and watched as Miroku helped Sango to sit up.

Hearing the gasp, Miroku looked at Kagome for a short moment. Kagome was surprised at his smug smile and the hand prints on his face.

Finally, she realized the cause of the grin and beamed excitedly.

Apparently, Sango had a cold.

Author's note: I apologize for the mistakes in the chapter. I got up at 5 this morning to work on this since I am being somewhat banned from my computer. Thank you for your patience and you reviews.

I hope you enjoy the slight fluff.


	13. All Is Fair In War

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha; however, the plot line and this piece are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Umbrae Calamitas **for her helpful ideas; my too busy, beta, **Dr. Dogma**, for all his help; and **Caffeine Lover**, who is still trying to explain Naraku's many detachments to me. And of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers**.

**Recap: **Hearing the gasp, Miroku looked at Kagome for a short moment. Kagome was surprised at his smug smile and the hand prints on his face.

Finally, she realized the cause of the grin and beamed excitedly.

Apparently, Sango had a cold.

**Are You My Father**

Chapter 13: All Is Fair in War

Naraku was a fool. To risk his chance of regenerating by gathering all his detachments together was not only dangerous, but it bordered on intense foolishness as well. Yet, what did it matter? He was not foolish enough to believe that he would triumph in the end, at least not by the standards of mortals. No, he had only the blackness of his heart, his evil desire to toy with people, to drive him onward. It stung to know it would be the strong hearts of the weak that would break him in the end.

He would win though; he would destroy everything that mattered to those mortals, and before succumbing to death, he would see the pain and brokenness destroying them from the inside out. The miko, the hanyou, the wolf prince, the cursed monk, and even the great Lord of the West would lose those most precious to them, if they did not lose their lives instead.

What is a little pig-tailed girl without a protector; a kit without a mother; a woman without her lover, a girl without her brother? He could feel their imminent suffering, and it spurred him on. Now, there was nothing to do, but wait.

Just a few more hours, and it would come—the greatest battle of his life. Kanna, the embodiment of nothingness and controller of the mirror, had confirmed his growing suspicions. He would make his move now. It would all be in place soon enough.

Kagura would do her part. She would hold them off long enough for the others to join him. Then she would tell them his location, of this he had no doubt. He had given "birth" to a traitor, but even traitors have their uses. Then they die.

Then they die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From her perch on InuYasha's back, Kagome giggled happily every few minutes as she watched Sango. Sango, who was riding on Kirara, had refused to accept the offer of a day to rest. In fact, she seemed rather embarrassed that she was sick in the first place. Kagome smiled to herself as she listened to Sango grumble incoherently and watched Miroku as he held onto the woman before him. Apparently, Sango was too ill to even care that Miroku appeared to be enjoying himself entirely too much. Every once and awhile, Sango would catch Kagome looking at her, and the slayer would promptly blush and look away.

Kagome was certain that something exciting had happened the night before, and she was determined to find out.

"InuYasha?" she queried sweetly.

"Eh?"

"Did anything happen last night between Sango and Miroku?" she whispered.

InuYasha blushed and mumbled beneath his breath. "What do you need to know that for?"

"Come on, InuYasha, just tell me what happened. Did they confess their love? Did they kiss? Did they set a wedding date?" she said without taking a breath. Then teasing him she said, "I have ramen."

InuYasha shook his head. _'What is it with girls? She has the wind tunnel, and all she's worried about is that?'_

"InuYasha," she coaxed, but she received no answer.

'_Why won't anyone tell me what happened? Oh, well. I'll find out from Sango later. It's about time those two made some progress.'_ She sighed loudly, _'Now, if only InuYasha and I—'_

Kagome's thoughts ground to a halt as InuYasha stopped running, and Kirara growled deeply in her throat.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she dropped down from his back.

"It's Kagura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Naraku is a fool,'_ the female youkai thought to herself as she moved to do Naraku's bidding once more.

She had watched semi-amused as she saw clear signs of agitation cross Naraku's features multiple times in the last few days, and several times, she had heard him whisper, _"The curse of two will change their destiny."_

She smirked. Perhaps, she knew whom the curse was referring to. She could only hope that in changing _their_ destiny, they would change _hers_ as well.

Kagura continued unhurriedly in her feathered flight. She was in no rush to meet up with InuYasha's little group. Not only would she have one wind tunnel to deal with, but now there were two wind tunnels as well as people desperate to get rid of both of the curses.

The annoying buzzing of thousands of insects rang loudly in her ears, and she glanced menacingly at the one hovering near her. Apparently, Naraku wanted her to hurry. Slowing the feather down almost to a stop, she glanced up in clear defiance. Then pulling out her fan, she sliced the insect in half, clearly warning the other bees that their fate would be the same if they continued to bother her.

Looking over her shoulder, she glanced disgusted on the hundreds of low-level youkai that followed her, intermixed between the masses of bees.

'_What pathetic creatures.' _

Then catching InuYasha's scent, she began to prepare herself mentally for the coming skirmish. Getting out alive was the first and foremost priority, but she planned on giving InuYasha information on Naraku's whereabouts as well. There was almost no need to worry about the spying insects he had sent along. She was not foolish enough to believe that Naraku did not know of her ultimate intentions. What would it matter if he heard about it now?

A confident smirk made its way to her face, as she came into the hanyou's view. He was standing defensively in front of Kagome and the others, his stance radiating his fierce desire to protect the young miko.

"What do you want, Kagura?" he shouted.

Kagura shook her head lightly, "You aren't making me feel very welcome, hanyou." Her smirk reached her eyes, "Don't feel bad though; I don't intend on staying long." As she spoke a flurry of youkai rushed from behind her, growling and snarling as they approached the human bodies in front of them.

Miroku reached for his glove, but the telltale buzzing of the poisoness insects caused him to drop his hand and pick up his staff instead. Sango, still feeling very weak and ill, reached for her weapon, almost dropping it in the process. Then years of practice allowed her to act without thinking, and she sent the boomerang flying through the frightening horde.

"Dance of Blades!"

InuYasha leaped out of the way as Kagura's blades demanded that he keep his attention on her. His sword, already unsheathed, sliced at the female youkai as she flew a few yards from the group, making him chase after her.

"WINDSCAR!"

Kagura dashed out of the way of the attack and chuckled mirthlessly using her fan to propel another attack in his direction.

"They just keep coming. Where does Naraku find all of them?" Kagome asked herself as she repeatedly shot arrows into the swarming youkai.

She gasped as Sango swung at a particularly large snake, and barely succeeded in ending the youkai's life.

'_She's still too weak to be doing this.'_ She frowned. _'We should have made her stop.'_ She looked over to where Miroku was fighting with his back to Sango. _'Even Miroku is not doing so well.'_

Kagome swung desperately with her bow at one of the creatures who had managed to escape her last arrow. Kirara brought her flaming paw up and clawed at the youkai. Thankfully, Kagome glanced up at the large cat. Then she gasped as Kirara snarled and transformed back into her smaller form. She had been stung; the bees were beginning to get very aggressive. Shippo squealed as one of the bees began to chase him around the fallen cat. Then reaching out with his foxfire, he burnt the bee to a blackened corpse.

Looking up at the seemingly unending trail of youkai, Kagome reached behind her to grasp another arrow, and then she realized with a sinking heart that she had none left in her quiver. She started to swing with her bow, which began to glow lightly at the tip with her miko powers, but it was not enough to fend off the hordes of youkai still swarming around them.

Gasping and coughing, Sango attempted to raise her weapon once more, but she could not do it. Leaning heavily on the boomerang, she tried to regain her breath. Taking advantage of her weak moment, a glowering youkai flew up behind her.

"Sango!" Miroku called. "Look out!"

He reached for a sutra and flung it behind the slayer just moments before the youkai attacked. Flames emanated from the sutra, and screeching the creature fell dead.

Miroku felt himself begin to weaken from the stress the fighting was taking on his lungs that were still weak from the earlier harshness of his cold. He looked back to where Kagome was valiantly trying to protect Shippo and the fallen Kirara, and he whispered to himself, "We can't keep doing this."

Then he slowly removed his glove.

"Why should I believe you? Why would you tell us where Naraku is hiding, Kagura?" InuYasha snarled as he swung his sword viciously at the female before him.

Coldly, Kagura replied. "I am not doing it for you, hanyou."

InuYasha face formed into a snarl, and glanced over his shoulder to where Kagome was desperately swinging her bow.

'_I have got to get to her,'_ he thought as he turned from Kagura and ran towards Kagome.

He stopped running when he felt the wind flowing through a new hole in his fire rat robe.

"For someone trying to be so all-fired helpful," he grumbled as he turned back to Kagura.

Cold amusement laced Kagura's voice as she spoke, "Come now, hanyou, do you think I'd let you get the information that easy?"

Growling, InuYasha swung his sword in a silent answer to her question.

"Miroku, NO!"

InuYasha's attention was drug from Kagura again as he glimpsed the monk opening his wind tunnel. _'Stupid idiot—he's going to get himself killed.'_

Again, InuYasha ignored Kagura and ran towards his friends, and once again, he narrowly missed injury from Kagura's blades.

"You—," InuYasha growled as he focused on Naraku's messenger once more.

Using the last of her waning strength, Sango rushed forward and fell on top of Miroku, effectively closing his hand.

"You idiot," the slayer whispered weakly as she saw the sweat begin to bead on his forehead, and saw the pain lace the part of his face not planted in the ground.

Seeing the youkai swarm after the fallen two, Kagome grasped her glove determinedly and yanked it off. Taking a deep breath, she braced her right hand with her left, and whispered, "Please work."

At her plea, a power unlike any she had experienced before surged through her hand. She closed her eyes tightly as the creatures flew towards her face and into her tunnel.

She never heard the shocked gasps coming from all her friends as they viewed the intensity of the winds, and she never saw the pink glow emanating almost a foot and a half from the inside of her hand.

"KAGOME!"

Faintly, her mind registered InuYasha's frightened call as he shouted over the roaring of the winds before her, and her eyes popped open just long enough to see the last of the youkai disintegrate in front of her hand. Then without replacing her gloves, she collapsed onto her knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Yikes, I hate writing battle scenes! (This just completely ruined the mood of the story. :-) ) I apologize for the length of time it took me to update this, but you can only force inspiration and time so far.

I am quickly approaching the end of this story, and I would like to hear comments on things I have done well or need to improve on. I would also like to hear any suggestions you have for the story (something you would like to see happen, ideas for the final battle etc.). You will be properly referenced if I use your idea. :- )

Speaking of referencing ideas, the idea that Kagome's miko powers work with her tunnel was shared by both **Umbrae Calamitas** and myself. The slight twist on the idea (the part that says the powers are actually clashing) is my own.

Just to clear this up, since I have had several people ask lately, Miroku is not Kagome's grandfather; he is her _great_ x15 or so grandfather. There are many generations between Kagome and Miroku.

As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I would appreciate hearing from each of you when you have the time. walks off mumbling, "Well, it was an idea anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi; however, Kagome's wind tunnel, the plot line, and this piece are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Umbrae Calamitas **for her helpful ideas; my too busy, beta, **Dr. Dogma**, for all his help; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers**.

**Recap: ** "KAGOME!"

Faintly, her mind registered InuYasha's frightened call as he shouted over the roaring of the winds before her, and her eyes popped open just long enough to see the last of the youkai disintegrate in front of her hand. Then without replacing her gloves, she collapsed onto her knees

**Are You My Father **

Chapter 14:

Kagome lowered her head closer to her knees and attempted to regulate her breathing in hopes of keeping the blackness that threatened to overwhelm her at bay.

'_What happened? Why do I feel so weak?'_

"Kagome!"

This time she heard InuYasha's frantic call, and slowly, she raised her head, her nose almost colliding into his as he leaned over to check on her. Then attempting to focus on the hanyou, she looked him in the eye, and called out quietly, "I'll be fine."

"What do you mean, _you'll be fine_? You could have gotten yourself killed, wench," InuYasha snarled, his worry coming out as anger.

Angrily, Kagome focused on his eyes, but when faced with the depths of pain and worry evident in his gaze, she sighed. "I didn't have a choice. There was nothing else I could do. It worked didn't it?"

InuYasha snorted angrily and walked abruptly away from her; she did not take her life seriously. She had no way of knowing that she would be able to withstand the bee poison, but she had foolishly thrown herself into the monk's position.

Two arms snaked around Kagome's neck as her little kitsune held onto his mother. "Kagome," Shippo cried, "are you really okay?"

Kagome nodded, then cautiously put her hands around her kit. She was not in pain; she was only tired from the exertion of operating the wind tunnel.

"Apparently, I was not affected by the poison at all," Kagome mumbled as she hugged Shippo, and then gently placed him on the ground.

Then grabbing her backpack from off her shoulder, the miko ran to her best friend. Sango had not moved from her position on top of Miroku. Gently, Kagome pushed on Sango's shoulder. The slayer started then sat shakily up and rolled off Miroku.

"Are you all right, Sango?" Kagome asked worriedly as she opened her backpack and dug out her first aid kit.

Sango nodded weakly. Then pulling out her bee antidote, Kagome administered the medication to Miroku before walking over to repeat the process on Kirara. The cat flinched as she felt the poison and the antidote fight within her, but she soon breathed normally and easily as the poison left her body. Then running back to check on the monk, she found that his color and facial features were now returning to normal.

Leaning over, Kagome asked quietly, "Sango, will you keep an eye on him?"

Sango nodded and smiled gratefully at her friend.

Sango stared down at the still unconscious monk, and her body began to ache in the pain that foreshadows tears. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Why did he do that?" There were enough insects to kill him almost instantly. "Does he not know how much I—"

Sango's eyes flew open, as she felt a familiar hand reach out to stroke her.

Suppressed laughter filled Miroku's eyes, and he sat up and whispered in Sango's ear, "And you were saying, Sango?"

SLAP!

Sango's shoulders heaved as she fumed, "I was saying that if you continue to touch me, you will not be having _any_ children with me."

Miroku slowly pressed a hand to the side of his face, feeling the heat from the mark she had left even before his hand made contact with his skin. "I confess to being a bit surprised, Sango. For a moment there, I thought you were going to say that you lov—"

Sango's hand cut off the rest of his sentence, and her anger was rapidly replaced by embarrassment. Smirking, Miroku gently pressed his lips against her hand in a light kiss.

Immediately, the hand was removed, and the owner of the hand found that now was a superb moment to check on Kirara.

Miroku smiled lazily as he watched the slayer flounce away. He would have an heir yet, and he would have one with Sango.

Jogging, Kagome wandered over to the tree where InuYasha sat, perched high above the ground floor. Already, her strength was coming back. Grasping a hold of the lowest branch, she struggled to pull herself up the large oak. Soon, she slipped back down the trunk and landed gracelessly on the hard packed ground; she was not going to make it up there on her own.

"InuYasha," Kagome called questioningly, but he did not acknowledge her.

Angrily, she stormed away from him, her eyes boring holes into the already tore up ground. Abruptly, her view of the ground changed and the grass appeared to be farther and farther away as InuYasha held onto her and leaped to occupy the tree limb he had just left.

Giving herself a moment to adjust to the height and width of the tree, Kagome clutched tightly to InuYasha; then gaining her balance, she reluctantly released him.

The miko's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the man beside her, and he turned his head away from her so that she could not read his expressions. It did not matter; she knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him. Sitting there for a few moments, she relished the feel of being next to him.

Then gathering her courage she asked, "What is wrong, InuYasha? I know this isn't just about me using my wind tunnel."

Kagome felt InuYasha's body tense beside her, confirming her suspicions.

"It's nothing," InuYasha said stubbornly.

Kagome shook her head, "You can trust me, InuYasha. Why won't you tell me what is bothering you?"

Her statement startled InuYasha; it reminded him of the question the monk asked the slayer the night before. No, this was not a trust issue, was it?

"You did not think I could protect you," he whispered.

Kagome stared foolishly at him, "I was just trying to help, InuYasha. You were busy; I needed to do something, or we were going to die before we ever defeated Naraku."

"You could have died? You almost did, Kagome. You didn't know that you would be able to purify those insects, did you?!" InuYasha angrily spat.

Slowly, Kagome shook her head, "No, I didn't know that would happen," she whispered. Shaking her head, she muttered, "But it did."

"Look, Kagome, I—" InuYasha's voice trailed off as he turned his head away from her. "Just forget about it."

"No, InuYasha, I won't _forget_ _about it_," she said stubbornly. "I still—"

InuYasha was getting frustrated. She would just not listen. Angrily, he turned his head back and found himself looking deep into Kagome's fiery chocolate eyes. Instantly, Kagome eyes widened, and he found that the closer his head got to hers the quieter she became. When his lips were a centimeter apart from the miko's, she stopped talking altogether. InuYasha would have pulled away then, but something— something in her gaze drew him in. It drugged him so powerfully, that for the moment he followed his instinct, and lowering his head, he lightly pressed his lips against Kagome's. Feeling the potential power in their touch, he pulled hastily away before his bottled emotions could get the better of him.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered.

The hanyou interrupted her. "Just let me protect you." Then in a voice low enough to be mistaken for the slight breeze, he whispered, "Naraku will not take another one away from me."

Then before Kagome had time to react, he leaped from the tree, placed her on the ground, and walked off, leaving her standing dazed and confused.

She was brought out of her stupor by enthusiastic applause. She looked up to find Miroku, clapping loudly, while Shippo had pulled out illusionary popcorn and was busy munching on the theater treat.

Blushing all the way to her roots, Kagome walked speedily away. Then finding she had nowhere to go, she halted and just sat down.

'_How embarrassing.'_ Kagome thought. _'I wonder what he meant by that?'_

Kagome sighed and her hands reached out to brush the long grass around her. Then her hands stopped their movement as they encountered a long soft piece of leather… her forgotten glove. Blinking, she stared blankly at it. Then finally reacting, she hastily pulled the glove onto her hand and wrapped the rosary around her palm.

Seeing, Kagome's predicament Miroku rose from the ground and walked over to the young miko. "It is as I thought," he said. "You have some control over your wind tunnel, Lady Kagome."

Her brow rose in obvious question.

"It would seem as if your hand reacts to your need," Miroku said as he seated himself in front of the miko. "Each of the times you have been in danger, it has opened up, yet, when you showed it to us, it remained almost completely closed."

Kagome sat in silence for a long moment. Then without a conscious effort, her mind went back to the words Midoriko had spoken to her the day she had received the wind tunnel.

"_My time to leave draws nigh, Kagome; you will have to find out the rest on your own." _

"Perhaps," Kagome said slowly. "That was what Midoriko was referring to."

"Already, we have found two ways your curse differs from mine. Your ability to purify youkai with your tunnel will make you all the more deadly for Naraku, now that we have a way to deal with his insects and his miasma."

A low rumbling came from behind Kagome's head, and the monk gulped as he realized that InuYasha was not very fond of Miroku's suggestion.

Turning around, Kagome looked sharply at the hanyou, "Stop that InuYasha, it will only tire me a little to use my hand. I thought we talked about this already," she said as she pointed to the tree they had been sitting in.

Miroku put his hand on his chin and said thoughtfully, "It sure looked like you were discussing something rather different, to me." Then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango, who had just joined them, lifted her boomerang and dropped it on Miroku's head, finding that she too had regained some of her strength already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura looked down from her feathered chariot and gazed down upon the regal stature of the Lord of the Western Lands. The male youkai paused, but did not deem it necessary to acknowledge her.

"My lord, my lord," Jaken yelled. "It's that evil, conniving," Jaken got no further in his speech as Ah Un literally ran over him on his way to the more powerful youkai's side.

Jaken scraped himself off the ground, tripping on his clothing in the process. Ah Un snorted and Rin giggled as they looked back at the fallen imp.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken answered quickly.

"Take Rin and Ah Un up ahead. Do not wait for me," the youkai lord demanded.

Jaken attempted to protest, but soon found himself flying rather rapidly over Rin's head. Seeing the flying speck of green, Rin reached up, grabbed Jaken, and set him down on Ah Un's back. Jaken fumed from his perch as Rin continued to giggle.

Seeing that his ward was obeying him, Lord Sesshomaru turned to face the female youkai. Without needing to speak, his very posture and demeanor demanded that she explain the cause of her visit, quickly. Kagura smirked, and lowered her feather slowly to the ground, leaving it just above his head for a small moment, knowing that it bothered him to have her head above his. Yes, she feared him, but her nervousness only heightened her excitement. It would not bother her to be killed by Sesshomaru instead of Naraku, at least then she would have had some control over the situation.

"Speak, woman," Sesshomaru said icily, his tone demanding nothing but total obedience.

"You are rather impatient, Sesshomaru," Kagura said, deliberately leaving off his title.

The male's eyes narrowed angrily, but he listened as Kagura informed him of Naraku's location.

"And what will you gain from this?" Sesshomaru asked, in a manner that showed her answer mattered not to him.

For the first time, Kagura answered, "I am the wind, I wish to become as it is…" Pulling her feather from her hair, and holding it between two fingers, Kagura let her powers swirl around her. "The wind is free."

As she rose into the air, she called out, "You would do well, Sesshomaru to proceed with caution around your brother's wench."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, there was a tad bit of movement in the Kag/Inu relationship; let me know if you find it believable.

Well, due to the excellent response to my last chapter, I wrote the next chapter to this story instead of going to my other two fics like I normally do. I still plan on the next chapter being the last (or almost last); however, there will still be an epilogue and a chapter of deleted scenes/chapters (if you would be interested in seeing some of them). So please, let me continue to hear from you. Authors are not kidding when they say that reviews are their fuel for writing.

Thank you all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi; however, Kagome's wind tunnel, the plot line, and this piece are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Umbrae Calamitas **for her helpful ideas; my too busy, beta, **Dr. Dogma**, for all his help; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers**.

**Recap: **For the first time, Kagura answered, "I am the wind, I wish to become as it is." Pulling her feather from her hair, and holding it between two fingers she let her powers swirl around her. "Free."

As she rode away from him, she called out. "You would do well Shesshomaru to proceed with caution around your brother's wench."

**Are You My Father**

Chapter 15: All's Well That Ends Well

_Evil begets deceit, deceit begets treachery, and treachery begets… death._

An already reddish color, Naraku's eyes narrowed and darkened until they reached the sickening color of oozing blood. Unable to control fate, the evil hanyou was forced into the realization that he would be virtually alone in the coming battle, and already a change of plans was in motion.

Purposefully created weak, Onigumo's heart was yet another detachment unfaithful to his master. Naraku had known since before the infant's "birth" that the child would seek to betray him.

His detachments' traitorous desires were of no large consequence to him; the forms he had created merely served their purposes before they were disposed of or assimilated into his body.

Inwardly, Naraku smirked as he planned the death of two more detachments that you might say… were dear to his _heart_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, time's not waiting for anyone. We should get going," Kagome said to no one in particular as she rose from the ground and began to swipe at the back of her short green skirt to clear off the dirt.

Still slightly unnerved by InuYasha's words and actions, she moved languidly, obviously deep in thought.

The rest of the group followed her lead by standing and beginning to walk towards the north. As they walked, they were strangely quiet. Each seemed to feel the sense that this fight might just be the most important battle that they would ever take part of. Consumed in their thoughts, no one noticed their guest.

From his perch on Kagome's shoulder Shippo began to scratch wildly.

"What's going on Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously while attempting to gaze up at the young fox.

"Something," scratch-scratch, "is biting me!" Shippo shrieked.

Finally, Shippo gave a sigh of relief as he apparently brushed off whatever had caused the pain and itching. Hearing a small shriek, Kagome glanced up in time to see a flea flying daintily through the air.

Kagome said questioningly, "Myouga?"

InuYasha glanced back at Kagome in time to see the flea bounding toward him. Reaching forward, InuYasha cleanly caught Myouga and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Myouga? Don't you know that Naraku is in the area?" InuYasha questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The flea looked surprised, "You mean you already know?"

"Already know what?" Kagome asked as she came to stand beside InuYasha.

Myouga continued, "That Naraku has gathered Akago and Hakudoshi along with Kanna and Kagura together in preparation for you?"

"What are you talking about, Myouga? We just saw Kagura. She told us where Naraku is, and she certainly didn't say anything about the others," InuYasha scoffed.

Myouga spoke thoughtfully, "It seems that Naraku did not trust her with the information. He rarely gives her details unless they serve an ulterior purpose."

"How would you know? Anytime she's come around, you have run off like the coward you are," InuYasha said dryly.

Myouga lacked the decency to look ashamed. "Well, I can't help it, if I just happen to have a tight schedule and no time to stay around and visit with Naraku's henchmen."

The group shook their heads helplessly; there was no reasoning with Myouga.

Knowing that the group was walking in Naraku's direction, Myouga sought to make a hasty exit while he was still able. "Speaking of Naraku, I think I will be going—" Myouga's squeaked as he ran hastily away.

"That was a bit abupt," Kagome mumbled as she sighed.

Shippo meanwhile, had taken up itching the bites from earlier, which took definite talent considering he needed both hands and was still atop Kagome's shoulder.

The group quieted again and remained relatively silent until Miroku broke the silence.

"Kagome, no matter how much Kagura is interested in her own gain, we have to plan on Naraku already knowing of your curse," the monk stated quietly.

Up ahead, InuYasha's eyes darkened considerably.

Kagome nodded. "I have already thought about that."

"You still don't seem to have much control over it, and you don't know how to use it correctly. Naraku will take advantage of that," Miroku continued.

"She won't need to use the wind tunnel, monk; so what are you worried about?" InuYasha snapped. Inwardly, he knew that he was acting childish, but in his mind, he could not bear to see Kagome like that again. When she had crumpled on the ground after absorbing the insects, his heart fell with her and a gut wrenching pain gripped his very being.

"InuYasha, we don't know that that is true," Miroku said quietly, his voice holding a hint of reproof.

InuYasha growled lowly, but did not answer. Kagome's shoulders rose with the magnitude of her sigh. "I won't use it unless I need too, InuYasha," she whispered, knowing that he could hear her.

She watched a minute amount of tension drain from the stiff set of his shoulders, and knew that was the best she could do for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only miles away, a lone miko wandered through the dense trees of the forest, intent on following the distant call of the Shikon no Tama.

"The Shikon… I can feel the presence of the entire jewel," Kikyou whispered.

It was disconcerting, this feeling, but she could feel the separation of the pieces due to the immense evil surrounding Naraku's shards and the obvious purity surrounding Kagome's portion.

The jewels call intensified with each moment, and she followed as quickly as her undead legs allowed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing through, the surrounding forest, Kouga kept a close watch on Kagura's traveling figure. Earlier, he had caught a glimpse of her sometime after she had approached Sesshomaru, and he had been trailing her since that moment. He still wished for her death, but he waited with the knowledge that she would ultimately lead him to Naraku. There would be time to revenge his tribe mates' deaths later.

Thinking of his tribe mates, Kouga looked back briefly over his shoulder expecting to see his two companions; however, they were far enough behind that they were not in his field of vision. Shrugging mentally, Kouga gazed quickly forward again, his attention back on Kagura. His tribe mates were wolves; they had noses, and truly, at this point they were more likely to get in the way than to be a help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small twinge of disappointment pricked Kagura as she realized that Sesshoumaru did not intend to gather any additional information from her about InuYasha's miko. Knowing the youkai lord as she did, her surprise was not based on the fact that he chose not to follow her; she was merely surprised by the small moment of disappointment she had felt.

Shrugging away her thoughts, she continued leisurely in her flight. After all, these were most likely the last peaceful moments of her life.

A short time later, her lips formed into a silent snarl.

'_That wolf is stalking me.'_

She hastened her pace only slightly. Due to the shards in the other youkai's legs, if the wolf prince desired to catch up with her, he would. When Kouga's speed only increased enough to match hers, Kagura smirked and slowed back down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagura's now airborne form in complete disregard of the female youkai.

Having already made up his mind, he called for his servant, "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken called as he approached the youkai lord.

"Gather Rin and Ah Un," Sesshomaru commanded as he turned in the direction Kagura had flown.

Immediately, the small green body began to protest, "Lord Sesshomaru, surely you do not trust Kagura. Her very scent reeks of Naraku. It is not like you to be persuaded by a pretty—"

Jaken's voice ceased as a thick coil of green poison wrapped around his throat.

The tone of the inu youkai brooked no argument, "I desire silence." Then releasing his whip from Jaken's neck, Sesshomaru began to walk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** I have been forced to make a slight change of plans. I have seriously worked on the last chapter for almost everyday, and I am making very little progress. In fact, the reason this half is so late in coming is because I am currently writing this chapter backwards—from the ending to the first part of the battle.

I apologize for making you wait so long for so little, and you will be forced to wait a week for the next half of Chapter 15. I will be working at an orphanage in Mexico until Thursday of next week. Hopefully, I will have the conclusion to this chapter and the story by Saturday.

Though it is only a portion of a chapter, I would appreciate hearing from you; as to be honest, I am feeling very down and disappointed with myself and this story. Also, I am interested in knowing who you want killed off, other than the obvious: Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Akago. Should I keep Kanna and Kagura? I am not trying to follow the manga at all; so don't feel like that should influence your decision.

Thank you all!


	16. All's Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, Kagome's wind tunnel, the plot line, and this piece are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Umbrae Calamitas **for her helpful ideas; my too busy, beta, **Dr. Dogma**, for all his help; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for their extreme patience and encouragement.

WARNING: For some character deaths and may contain a few very minute spoilers for those of you who have not read the manga where the anime left off. (Some of the ideas related to the character's deaths are taken from there.) I am going to categorize this chapter as **T for safety**, due to a couple details related to Naraku's death.

**Recap: **Jaken's voice ceased as a thick coil of green poison wrapped around his throat.

The tone of the inu youkai brooked no argument, "I desire silence." Then releasing his whip from Jaken's neck, Sesshomaru began to walk.

**Are You My Father**

Chapter 15: All's Well That Ends Well

Quietly, InuYasha led the group onward, a thick tension once more coming to rest on the small pack. Restlessly, Kagome fiddled with a piece of her hair. More than just her future counted on the coming battle, and for once, she felt that she might just crack under the enormous pressure being placed on her shoulders… and on her hand.

Abruptly, a tremendous surge of youkai snatched the miko from her musings. For the last few miles, she had been able to feel the evil hanyou's aura, but this—this was different. She paused, barely noticing that the others had come to a halt as well.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly from his perch on her shoulder.

Uncertain, Kagome answered, "Naraku's aura is putting off much more energy than it has been."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "It is possible that he has absorbed additional youkai in preparation for us."

"But why?" Sango questioned. "There are not many youkai left that could be of much use to him now."

Silence reigned for a moment before Miroku hesitantly spoke, "Unless, he chose to reabsorb one of his detachments?"

Kagome's brows furrowed in worry. "Kagura?" she suggested.

"It is certainly possible," Miroku replied. Turning to the member of the group that had been noticeably silent, Miroku asked, "And what is your opinion, InuYasha?"

Crossing his arms, the hanyou growled, "It doesn't matter what he has done; there is nothing he can do to make himself win." His hand rested briefly on his sword, and his voice deepened, "He will die today."

Kagome watched InuYasha and wondered silently if he truly believed his own words.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome took a small step forward before pointing in the direction they were traveling. "Two Shikon shards are moving rapidly ahead of us. Kouga must feel the youkai as well."

Leaping over to Kagome, InuYasha turned around in front of her. "Get on. There is no way that wolf is going to get to Naraku before I do."

Silently, Kagome did as she was told.

As Kagome held onto InuYasha's shoulders, her mind churned. Inwardly, she was glad that they would have additional help for the coming battle with Naraku, but she could not help but worry. She worried not only for the wolf's safety, but his very presence would mean that the entire jewel would likely be at the battle sight. Though, they had no way of knowing if Kohaku (the owner of the only other known shard) would be present, Kagome knew Naraku's evil heart would love to use the boy to cause a loss of focus and further pain for the group.

Unknowingly, Kagome shivered from the heightened tension. Today was her chance to permanently change her future, and that of countless others. The lives of her father and generations of Higurashis hung in the balance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the sun began its downward climb over a field of battle, eerily silent, now coated in the sickening color of blood and the bodies of those who had collapsed unconscious or too exhausted to move.

Kagome's prone body lay in the midst of the field, blood oozing from a long gash in her side, her right hand outstretched, gloveless. Inwardly, her mind was far from still. Images from the battle assaulted her, tumbling together in some sort of awkward order as she herself had seen it.

Hakudoshi's face appeared first: the recklessness of his movements and the curious glint in his eye, as he seemed to be purposefully allowing Naraku to be hit with the blows he managed to dodge, as if his target was not one of InuYasha's small group, but Naraku instead.

The Saimyosho had withdrawn completely from Hakudoshi's pale figure, taking with them the support and protection that they offered. Miroku had taken full advantage of the situation and had immediately, released his wind tunnel. After a long moment of struggle, Hakudoshi seemed to give up as he felt himself be swallowed up by the dark void.

"Akago," he had whispered, "It seems we are both destined to die today."

Kohaku's face appeared next. The youth's eyes had shown with startling clarity, betraying his recognition of his sister and his past deeds. Intentionally missing each other, he and Sango had embarked on a dangerous dance of death as they appeared to fight with a grace and agility only possessed by those most skilled in the art of slaying.

As the battle progressed however, it began to move further and further back with mind boggling speed as they destroyed the trees and wildlife surrounding the area.

Kagome had looked up just in time to see an intense emotion cover Kohaku's face just before he ran from his sister. A tentacle aimed at her heart had taken the miko's attention, and as she used her bow to slice through it, she heard two earsplitting screams. A moment later she turned, in time to see another tentacle pierce Kohaku's chest as he stood protectively in front of Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. The girl had waited far away from the battle, but it had closed in on both her and Jaken before they were able to board Ah Un and move away.

Sesshomaru's growl had been audible and had caused a shiver to run up and down her spine. But what haunted her most was Sango's rigid body as she stood trembling in horror and anger—rage spilling from her every pore.

From that point on, Naraku was doomed.

An arrow bright with a miko's power whizzed by Sango's image and lodged itself in Naraku's stinking flesh only moments before the hanyou would have pierced Kagome.

Kikyou, though late to the battle, had not forgotten Kagome's decision to spare her life.

The next memory was vivid in its intensity. She could almost feel the other miko's arrow as it was pressed into her hand and the feeling of time almost coming to a halt. Notching an arrow in her bow, she had aimed for the tainted Shikon jewels, mimicking Kikyou's steady movements beside her.

She had fired automatically, barely aware that there with her, two brothers had forged their strength. The force of the attacks had melded together, forming a destructive force that no one could hope to survive.

Kagura's image flew into Kagome's unconscious mind. Diving to her heart that had fallen to the bottom of Naraku's barrier moments before the attacks pierced his covering and blew his body into pieces, the female youkai barely escaped with her life. The image was sickening as Kagura flew away from the blast—her limbs barely attached and her clothing almost non-existent; however, she clutched in her hand a red mound, beating rhythmically with the pulse of life.

Miroku's glove had been unwrapped and Kagome had joined him. The twin wind tunnels wreaked havoc on the pieces of Naraku trying to mold back together. His wicked eyes had somehow found her and they had widened in realization as his head was pulled towards her hand. For the last time, his gaze had taunted her and as he disintegrated in front of her wind tunnel, he had managed to laugh—laugh at his last great triumph.

This image she would never forget. It played repeatedly, etching itself into her memory before slinking away.

Then gazing down, she had watched as her skin stretched back over the void formed from her wind tunnel, and a solid object landed firmly in her new palm.

Barely alive, Kanna had managed to whisper the last thing Kagome had heard before passing out,

"_The curse of two will change their destiny."_

The words spoken over in her mind seemed to ease her from her nightmare induced slumber. Slowly, her eyes blinked open, only to find that she could see nothing but the rich red color of InuYasha's haori covering his chest mingled with the hanyou's own blood. She blushed slightly, into the cloth, at the fierce hold he had on her, even though he had done this many times over the past two years whenever he had cause to worry about her.

She started to reassure him the she was okay, but the sound of a quiet voice caused her to pause.

"InuYasha."

Kagome's heart clenched for a small moment at the sound of Kikyou's voice.

The older miko spoke quietly, but her voice held a streak of tenderness and regret, "The debt between us has been paid; we have had our revenge."

The miko's voice fell to a whisper as she gazed at the silver haired youth and the girl he clutched, and for a moment, Kagome's image blurred with her own and she saw herself as that girl over fifty years earlier. Blinking slowly, she continued to whisper, "There is no need to waver between us any longer."

Her message given, Kikyou moved determinedly away from InuYasha and walked into the forest, never pausing, never once looking back.

_Good is now good and evil now evil._

Kagome peeked out from under her eyelashes again and her voice caught in her throat. She could feel the slight slump of InuYasha's shoulders and could see the intense emotions flashing through his eyes. Then after a long moment, he squared his shoulders and picked up his head as if he had been relieved of an incredible burden.

Kagome watched entranced, but then looked quickly away--somehow feeling that she was invading something very personal.

After a few moments, she began to move slowly her hand unconsciously tightening on the object within its grasp. Slowly, Kagome unfolded her hand. The Shikon lay there in her palm, missing only the pieces still in Kouga's possession.

Starting at Kagome's movement, InuYasha realized that the girl was finally conscious. He opened his mouth to speak with her, but was a second too slow.

"Kagome,"

Hearing her name, Kagome looked up to see Kouga being helped off the field by his two tribe mates. He was bleeding and battered, but his eyes were clear and he looked relieved to see her awake. He hobbled over to her before reaching out and grasping her hand, causing InuYasha to growl in warning.

Completely ignoring the hanyou, Kouga spoke, "Kagome, you know how I feel about you," his eyes looked pained for a moment. "If that mutt doesn't treat you right, all you need to do is call." He winked, "I'll be around."

Then abruptly he left her, but he left something of himself within her hand. As Kagome stared at the new blood-coated jewel shards she held, her mind flooded with emotion.

The jewel was complete.

All around the surviving members of the group, the forest began to bloom with life. Birds and squirrels, that had survived the multiple attacks that had crashed through their wooded home, began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves as the story of what had just occurred was relayed from creature to creature. This noise served to bring Kagome completely to reality and anxiously, she stood to her feet and gazed around the field looking for the others.

When her eyes fell on Miroku and Sango, she smiled slightly. Concern and obvious love shown from Miroku's eyes as he grasped Sango's shoulders and leaned forward to place a comforting kiss on the slayer's brow. Kagome looked away; they were going to be fine.

From the outskirts of the field, Kirara limped slightly forward as she walked holding Shippo by the collar with her mouth. There was no sign of Kagura or Kanna, but she could still feel the outskirts of Kagura's aura, so she knew that the controller of the wind was still around.

Hearing a gasp, the young miko turned back towards Sango and Miroku. Sango's eyes were gazing straight ahead. Kagome turned to see what she was looking at. Almost immediately, her gaze came to rest on the still form of Kohaku, as he lay fallen on the outskirts of the field. Her eyes widened. Over his lifeless body, stood a small girl, whose eyes silently pleaded with a youkai lord for the young boy.

"Move Rin," Sesshomaru commanded.

The child did not hesitate, but did as he had asked, hope and trust shining in her gaze.

For a moment, Kagome thought she saw a hint of some deeper emotion in the prince's eyes, before his face became a mask and his expression unreadable. His hand grasped the handle of the great Tenseiga and he unsheathed it in one fluid movement.

The only sound was that of Sango's sharp gasp as the sword paused over Kohaku's prone body. Then with a single movement, the sword swept over the boy. Then without seeing if his efforts were in vain, Sesshomaru turned around and silently sheathed his father's weapon.

"Rin."

At the silent command, the little girl nodded happily and a smile beamed on her face. Running over to Sesshomaru, she grasped him in an impulsive hug.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is happy now."

The silver-haired figure stood stiffly while the girl hugged him, but his face appeared to soften for a small moment. For the briefest of moments, his hand rested on the child's back in an almost hug-like gesture. Then Rin released Sesshomaru and began to walk happily ahead, instantly beginning to chatter to Jaken about Kohaku's bravery and Lord Sesshomaru's kindness in reviving him. Her faith was completely in the western lord, and she did not doubt that the sword had revived Kohaku like it had revived her.

A weak voice drew the attention of Kagome and Sango, and they watched as Kohaku's limp figure moved with the stirrings of life.

"What happened?" Kohaku said groggily as he attempted to sit up.

The feelings of intense grief turning into an even sharper joy was almost too much for Sango to bear, and gathering her brother into her arms, she held him as tears coursed down her face.

"Sister," Kohaku whispered, and sitting fully up he held Sango as she wept.

Silent tears coursed down Kagome's face as she watched the brother and sister, and two hard years seemed to melt rapidly away. She heard quiet footsteps and the slight jingle of metal rings, and soon she was joined by Miroku. For a moment, the monk had an almost unreadable expression on his face before it disappeared to be replaced with his normal mischievous glint.

'_It seems as if we will have her family present at the wedding after all.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…_

"The bugs here are outrageous," Kagome complained as she scratched her arms and legs.

Instantly, six skeptical pairs of eyes turned to her.

Seeing their expressions, Kagome's eyes widened in momentary shock, "Don't tell me that you aren't getting bitten."

Then feeling a slight movement in the sensitive hairs of her arm, Kagome raised her arm to her face, bringing the culprit into view.

"Myouga," Kagome ground out through her clenched teeth.

Apparently oblivious to the miko's rising anger, the flea looked up momentarily. "You blood is sweeter every time, Lady Kagome." Myouga smiled, "Ahh, it's the taste of a woman in love."

Kagome's eyes flashed in shock, and a small bead of sweat began to fall at the back of her head.

SWAT.

Myouga's prone, albeit flattened, body floated lightly to the ground. "Such harsh treatment after I came back to check on their safety," the flea mumbled as he fell.

Blushing, Kagome stood unmoving. _'It's not like they didn't already know, right?'_ she told herself, while trying to convince herself that it did not matter that the flea had just proclaimed her obvious love to the oblivious hanyou. _'Since when could you taste a feeling in a person's blood anyway, Myouga?'_

'_Well, this is indeed an interesting turn of events... Perhaps Myouga is of some use after all,' _The monk thought as he watched Sango from the corner of his eye. _'I will have to see what he says of my dear Sango.'_

Then seeing the flea running rapidly away, Miroku raced forward calling out, "Myouga, wait!"

Sango looked oddly at the monk for a long moment before realizing what he intended to do. She blushed deeply. Then with her eyes narrowing in anger, the slayer ran after Miroku, her boomerang poised and ready.

'_A woman in love?' _

"Keh, stupid flea," InuYasha muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away from the stunned miko.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. Then in an uncharacteristic display of bravery, the silver haired hanyou walked up to stand beside Kagome.

The miko's eyes widened as a clawed hand clumsily grasped her own. Forcing herself to look up, her gaze met InuYasha's uncertain amber eyes. Abruptly, Kagome smiled, and then tugging on the hanyou's hand, she began to follow the monk and the slayer.

Seeing Kagome's joyous expression, InuYasha blushed lightly and looked away as he felt the twinge of a smile on his own face. For now, it almost did not matter whom the girl loved; when he looked at Kagome's radiant, blushing face, he knew that all that mattered now was that he was here with her.

Riding on Kohaku's shoulders, Shippo looked up at the adults in front of him. Miroku was holding onto a shrieking Myouga and was now trying to catch a fuming Sango, and his surrogate parents were holding hands and blushing curiously in front of him.

Shrugging, the kitsune spoke to the young boy, "I guess, all's well that ends well."

_And it was._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Author's note:**__ Though not exactly what I intended it to be, I decided to type this out and send it to you since I don't know when I will be able to sit down and write again, and you, the reader, deserve at least something. (Actually, I am franticly writing while I am here at work.) _

_The death was not as gruesome or as detailed as I'm sure many of you would have liked; however, my story rating and my purpose did not allow it to be so. To me, I really don't want the focus to be here on the final battle; I am more concerned with the drawing out of the characters, their emotions to the events of the last week and their growing feelings towards each other. I purposely left much of the battle to your imagination, as if someone showed you a group of pictures and left you to figure out what happened between the different frames, something like Shakespeare did when he had the murder scenes off stage. And truly, I find it difficult to follow along in a story (whether writing or reading) with 17 active characters in a scene. _

_There are many reasons for my long absence, but I will not bore you with them... _

_I would appreciate your reviews, though I know that it's harder to review towards the end of a story. Whatever you do though, gulps please be kind on this chapter. You have no idea how hard I worked to get this out. D _

_What do you think of Myouga's talent? He is youkai after all; you would think he would be able to do something other than be squished and not die. P_

Out of curiosity, how many of you author's have had to spend several hours redoing a chapter over one small, almost insignificant detail?


	17. Are You My Father

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, Kagome's wind tunnel, the plot line, and this piece are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Umbrae Calamitas **for her helpful ideas; my too busy, beta, **Dr. Dogma**, for all his help; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for their extreme patience and encouragement.

**Epilogue**

**Are You My Father**

Restlessly, InuYasha shifted on his feet. He had never known how to deal with tears, nevertheless, those of two different women—Kagome and her mother. Yet, the very same feeling that had led him to come to the modern era with her, kept him rooted to his spot as he listened to the young woman pour out the details of the last several days.

A broad range of emotions had appeared across her mother's face as Kagome told her story, but something about her mother's tears had triggered an emotional response within Kagome. For the first time, she truly cried—cried for the centuries of families who had held onto the hope that they would be the ones to stop the curse, only to watch their dreams ripped away from them in a swirl of warring winds and the cry of another becoming cursed—cried for the husbands and sons of the women that loved them regardless. Kagome had felt their fear, known their pain, and now wept for their triumph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shifting her boomerang for the sixth time in the last three minutes, Sango finally tugged it off her shoulder and reached for a polishing cloth.

Kohaku's voice died off as he watched his sister's uncharacteristic fidgeting.

Her behavior puzzled him. They had already talked of forgiveness for Kohaku's slaying of their father. Though two years was enough time to change a person, he knew that Sango would not have said he was forgiven if she had not meant it. Why then did she appear to be so distracted?

"Sister," he tried speaking again.

The quiet voice grasped Sango's attention and her face reddened with shame. In her anxiety, she had not even realized her brother had given up talking.

Guiltily, she looked up.

"Something is bothering you," Kohaku stated quietly, letting the inflection in his voice rise in something of a questioning tone.

Sango looked away for a moment. Yes, something was bothering her. Less than two years ago, she had promised to marry Miroku and bear his children after Naraku was defeated. Yet, even though he had told her he loved her, she was still afraid of what that meant for their future. Not only that, but her true worry was for Kohaku. He was just now reuniting with his sister. What could he be thinking of her marrying? It just did not seem possible that everything could really work out.

Looking down at her lap, she began to scrub once more on her weapon. "It's nothing."

Kohaku raised a brow skeptically, "You are lying."

Only increasing the pace of her polishing, Sango said nothing for a long moment.

Finally, her hands stilled, and she looked straight into her brother's eyes.

"Kohaku," she began, "when you were still with Naraku, I told a man that I would marry him as soon as Naraku was defeated…" Her voice faltered, as she sat unsure of what to say.

Kohaku's lips twitched, "You mean, the monk." Seeing his sister's startled gaze, he resisted the urge to laugh. "It's rather obvious, sis. I may have been under Naraku's control, but I have been watching you, both of you."

Sango's face colored lightly and she hastened to explain herself, "I know he is a womanizer, but he told me—"

"Do you love him, Sango?" the boy asked, interrupting her.

Sango looked down at her lap and nodded slowly.

"Then what are you worried about?" Kohaku asked, as he attempted to find the source of Sango's uneasiness.

Her shoulders slumped in slight defeat and she answered simply, "You."

Finally understanding, Kohaku gave a sad smile, "I have caused you so much suffering since that day in our village," Kohaku ignored Sango as she began to protest. "I never thought I'd be able to make up for it—not even if I killed Naraku."

He paused for a moment and looked determinedly into her gaze, "If he makes you happy, I'll be happy for the both of you."

Sango breathed out slowly before giving a small smile of her own.

"Thank you," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pedaled as fast as she could all the way home from school. For some reason, she felt like today was going to be special. Pulling up into her yard, she nudged the bike's kickstand with her foot and vaulted off the bike. Grabbing her backpack, she jogged over to the well and hopped inside.

InuYasha, who had trailed her all the way to school and back home, grumbled at the girl's weird state of excitement before following her into the well. He arrived in the feudal era just as Kagome climbed out of the well. Holding onto his breath, he waited for her to clear the top of the well and get a few minutes ahead before leaping out himself and sprinting to the village in an effort to get there before she realized he had been trailing her.

Unfortunately, for the hanyou, Shippo had grown impatient and had walked out to meet Kagome. InuYasha arrived just as the fox spoke, "I don't know where InuYasha is; he went to the modern era with you."

'_The fox must not value his life.' _ InuYasha thought with a growl.

Kagome blinked slowly in surprise. Though she was no longer had the wind tunnel, InuYasha still kept watch over her. She giggled. While it was aggravating at times, she was starting to see it as his way of showing he cared. She smiled inwardly as she heard him growl angrily then prepared to sit him as he began to chase Shippo across the wooded path.

Thinking back to the chaste kiss they had shared, she could feel the stirrings of change in the air, but for now, it was good to have some degree of normalcy again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot springs—somehow Sango had come back here. Much had happened here. When she was troubled, the hot springs was her refuge, her place to talk or bathe the stress away.

This was where she had come the night of her horrific dream and then where she had spoken with Miroku the day after before angrily leaving.

Not wishing to disrupt the quiet peace that hovered over the area, she sat down gingerly on a flat-topped boulder.

Closing her eyes, she breathed out, attempting to calm her nerves. Four long days had passed since Naraku's defeat, and never once had Miroku brought up the subject of their marriage agreement. In fact, he had pretty much left her to be alone with her brother. While she loved her time with Kohaku, the suspense was driving her crazy.

Inside her mind, Miroku's voice began to play repeatedly.

_That night by the fire:_

"_Sango, if you trust me to protect you with my life, why is it so hard to trust me with your heart?"_

"_No matter what it may seem like, I will love no other."_

_That moment after the battle with Kagura:_

"_I confess to being a bit surprised, Sango. For a moment there, I thought you were going to say that you lov—"_

He had been right; she had opened her mouth to say just that before her pride and personal distrust had prevented her from admitting her love for him. He, a perverted monk, who had risked his life multiple times to save hers, a man she loved with or without his curse. Did he doubt her love for him? Was that why he hesitated?

Pulling her knees up to her chin, Sango rested her head and hugged her legs fiercely.

"I do love him," she whispered, amazing herself that she had finally voiced her feelings. "So why can't I tell him?"

The slight jangle of metal rings broke her from her reverie as they signaled Miroku's arrival. The monk had either the worst… or the best sense of timing.

"Dearest Sango, I trust that you are sitting here thinking of me?" Miroku said, as his eyes betrayed his merriment.

Sango breathed in, "Actually, I was," she whispered, surprised at her audacity.

Instantly, the monk sobered.

"And what were you thinking," Miroku asked breaking the growing silence.

Sango's face showed a vast range of emotions as she struggled with answering him. Losing her nerve for a moment, she changed the subject. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"You needed a chance to get to know your brother again. You did not need me there to complicate things," he stated quietly.

Sango sat shocked, "Thank you," she mumbled.

Miroku sighed heavily, "I also wanted to give you a chance to think--" his voice faltered for a moment. "Think about your feelings for me."

Sango opened her mouth but the words refused to come.

"Have you thought about it?" His brow lifted in obvious question, and his face showed every sign of seriousness.

Nodding, Sango answered honestly, "I have."

"Good," Miroku stated as he made a move to leave. "When you are ready to share them with me, find me and we will talk."

Sango watched for a few moments and as he turned and began to walk away. Finally, she could take it no longer. "Wait!"

Instantly, Miroku halted.

"I love you," she cried, softly.

The monk paused before turning slowly around, "What did you say?"

Pushing away her pride and her personal distrust, Sango began to listen to the words of her heart, and she spoke again, louder and with complete clarity, so that he heard and understood every word. "I love you."

Kagome sighed happily from behind a thick batch of greenery. For two years now, she and InuYasha had known what it was like to be spied upon. Now, was her chance to see what it felt like to be on the other side. She gasped with delight as she watched Miroku tilt Sango's head up so that he could have easier access to her lips before looking away guiltily.

"I love the hot springs," Miroku suggested cheerily as he thought again of Sango's favorite thinking… and bathing spot.

Sango, unsure of whether to ignore him or slap him, chose to do both.

As he watched Sango walk away fuming, Miroku smiled dazedly. Married life was indeed going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Sango and Miroku pledged their lives to each other in a simple ceremony—simple, except for one small detail. Kagome, who had long ago envisioned the couple's wedding, borrowed her mother's wedding dress and a suit she found in her father's trunk. Miroku, though appreciate of Kagome's thoughtfulness, had an extreme dislike for the uncomfortable feel of the suit, until he caught site of his handsome reflection.

Sango had been dazed and delighted at Kagome's gift. Now radiant in dazzling white, Sango joined Miroku as the very picture of beauty. Her eyes smiled shyly into his, and Miroku's face could barely contain his smile. And though, Sango was physically stunning, nothing could be more beautiful to him than the love that poured from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango," Miroku asked as he helped Sango with the buttons of the wedding gown.

"What do you think of the name _Souta_ for our first child, in honor of Kagome?"

Sango blushed, and she was glad that she was facing away from Miroku.

"I think it's perfect," she murmured.

"Just what I think of you," Miroku said as he turned her around and pulled her into his embrace.

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed contentedly against Miroku's chest, just enjoying the feel of being in his arms. After a long moment, she wondered at the quietness of her new husband.

"What's wrong, Miroku?"

Miroku took a deep breath; he had not realized that he had been rubbing the scar that had formed where his wind tunnel had been.

The scar, a larger twin of Kagome's, served as a reminder not only of the past, but a reminder to him that strength was often found in utilizing your weakness. Letting his breath slowly out, he picked his wife up and held her in his arms. Then looking down into her curious gaze, he whispered.

"Nothing is wrong, Love, nothing at all,"

and for once, he realized that he truly meant it.

"Hurry up InuYasha! Miroku and Sango are—" Kagome's voice trailed off and she stopped in her tracks just inside the doorway of her home.

InuYasha muttered illegibly as he almost slammed into her back after her abrupt stop.

"What do you think you're doing…"

InuYasha asked, but his words went unheeded as the girl in front of him threw her backpack off her shoulder and dug frantically inside. A mere moment later, she held up the photo that had started the whole fiasco of the last weeks. Then hurriedly, she stepped forward and stared at the stranger that had just walked into her yard.

Slightly annoyed at Kagome's odd manner, InuYasha stepped over the threshold and into the yard. Then his gaze followed Kagome's gaze and landed on a man hauntingly familiar, but one he was sure he had never seen before.

The man had shoulder length midnight black hair pulled back with a leather strap and wore a pair of dark pants along with a familiar leather jacket—his bare hands the only difference between the picture and the man.

Kagome gasped in wonderment, "Are you my… _father_?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: **Well, this is the official end of "Are You My Father?" I am relieved, yet quite saddened that it is finally finished.

I am still planning on placing one more "chapter" of deleted scenes for this story that you might enjoy reading.

I have seriously been considering a sequel, and if you would be interested in reading it, please review and let me know and/or add me to your Author alert list.

I am very open to ideas. Several ideas from Umbrae Calamitas will likely be appearing in it. I always credit the ideas people give me, so please feel free to suggest something.

Here is a brief summary of the proposed sequel:

Kagome's father has returned, bringing with him huge changes for Kagome's family.

First of all, no one other than Kagome can remember a time when Mr. Higurashi was not alive—meaning that all of Kagome's memories of her past are no longer correct, and if that wasn't enough, Souta has been missing… since the day her dad arrived.

The focus for "Are You My Father?" surprisingly turned out to be more of a focus on the Sango/Miroku pairing, but if I do indeed write the sequel, I plan on dedicating it to InuYasha and Kagome, with perhaps a little Sesshomaru and Kagura ;) .

One last comment ( : the name "Souta" for Miroku and Sango's son is kind of a play on history. You may remember that in the early chapters I mentioned that their son had been named Souta, and Kagome's brother had inherited the family name.


	18. Deleted Scenes

This is a collection of some of the deleted or modified scenes/dialogue from "Are You My Father?". Some of them will seem very familiar, since I tried to use much of the dialog and actions later on (though often pieced together in different scenes/chapters or stories). Most of the scenes were discarded because they were either too out of character, slowed the story down too much, or just never fit well in the story. I don't know that any of them are really worth anything, but I hope you are able to enjoy some of them anyway. D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, only the plot (or lack of one) in my fanfics.

**Are You My Father**

**Deleted Scenes**

_**A scene from the first or second chapter (after InuYasha has seen Kagome's photo of her dad:**_

_'I can't believe the nerve of that guy telling me that I shouldn't be staring at Miroku.'_ After a moment she started to simmer down, and then giggled to herself, 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he was jealous.'

An angry growl came from the indention in the floor.

"What are you laughing at?"

Kagome fought to keep her rising laughter in check, but it was a hopeless battle, "You."

The look on the hanyou's face as it changed from incredulity to anger was enough to make her burst out laughing again. It was just so funny to see him that upset over a simple picture.

"Fine, if all you're going to do is laugh at me after you sat me for no reason, I'll leave," and with that he turned around and leapt towards her window.

Instantly sober, Kagome called out for him to stop, "Stay InuYasha. I'm sorry for sitting you; you just scared me."

InuYasha paused but did not turn around, "You laughed at me," he mumbled.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

Running up to him, she hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry I laughed, but your face was just too cute."

"Keh," InuYasha huffed as he shrugged out of her hold. Then walking over to the foot of her bed, he sat cross legged on the floor.

Kagome returned to her bed and sat down before picking up the temporarily forgotten picture and peering at her father's face once more.

InuYasha studied Kagome's face and posture as she looked at the photo in her hand. _'Her father… she has one of those picture things of her dad.' _

A brief look of sadness crossed over InuYasha's face.

Kagome glanced up just in time to see it, "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," InuYasha muttered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"InuYasha," Kagome warned, before sighing in defeat and putting her picture beside her pillow.

As she stood up, Kagome glanced once more at the hanyou, "I'm going to get ready for bed; you can stay here, if you want," she said and quickly went to change.

When she came back, InuYasha was sitting on the window ledge, staring unseeingly at the shrine.

'_I wonder what is bothering him,' _Kagome thought as she moved to shut off the light. Finally, she lay down in her bed with her picture beside her and whispered a quiet good night.

Deep even breathing, soon revealed that the miko was fast asleep. InuYasha glanced once more at the sleeping girl, before stepping quietly back inside the room.

'_I'm glad for you, Kagome.' _

**One of the billions of pieces of dialogue meant for telling the group about Kagome's ancestry:**

"Did I mention, Sango, that you are a grandmother as well?"

Miroku stared at Sango with a hurt expression. "Sango, how could you? I thought that we…"

"What are you talking about, woman?!" InuYasha yelled, finally finding his voice. "There is no way that Miroku could have a child, and he's way too young for grandchildren."

Again, a hurt look found its way to Miroku's face. "InuYasha, there was no call for that."

Deciding to finally end her fun, Kagome motioned down the path. "I'll tell you once we get to the village."

Comprehension dawned on the monk's face: "This has something to do with that book from the future."

Kagome nodded, and the group began to walk. Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked in front of the group, muttering about the stupidity of the entire thing.

Finally, the group reached the hut where they were staying and sat quickly down on the ground, with the exception of InuYasha who leaned angrily against the wall.

Suddenly nervous, Kagome started, "Well, I'm not really sure how to begin."

Wise words came from the hanyou beside her. "Just say it, stupid," he growled impatiently.

"Sit." InuYasha promptly decided to join the rest of the group on the floor.

"Back in my time, we had a project in school that required us to find out about our ancestry."

The group nodded, confusion and curiosity etched on their faces.

Continuing, Kagome said, "InuYasha suggested that I find my relatives still living here and ask them for their help."

Shippo spoke up, "Are you sure that was InuYasha? He's not normally that smart."

A fist launched itself at Shippo's head.

Sighing, Kagome muttered, "Sit," and the fist plummeted back to the ground.

"I was searching through my father's belongings, and I found this," Kagome held up the book in her hand. "And from what it says, Sango and Miroku are two of my ancestors."

Shock filled the slayers and the monk's faces, and Sango's head turned a fiery red. Though clearly shocked, Miroku was unwilling to miss an opportunity. His face lit into a brilliant smile, and turning he grasped the slayer's hands.

"Dearest Sango, I never realized you cared so much," he began, before halting from the visible flames in Sango's eyes.

**This portion I believe was written for the section right after the morning Sango told Miroku about her dream then left and eventually came angrily back…**

Sango started to get angry with him and rose to her feet. "Stop trying to take advantage of the situation… everything is about the curse, your hand, Kagome's book. I'm sick of it. Stop trying to take advantage of me." She looked at him angrily then stomped back to the camp fuming, leaving a very befuddled monk in her wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Kagome, sleep had not come easily the night before. She had spent the night thinking over what her mother had told her. She had almost given up on understanding why she was female and why she did not have the curse.

The only thing her mind kept going back to was the Shikon. It had been housed in her body, since her birth. Perhaps that was the cause of all the differences.

'_The more I think about it, the more I feel as if it holds all the answers." _Kagome sighed sadly,_ 'If that is the case then, we may never know.' _

Later that day in school, Kagome sat at her desk rapidly taking notes when a sharp twinge in her right hand caused her to gasp in pain. Putting down her pencil, she stared at her hand. Shrugging, she glanced down at her desk, looking for anything sharp that might have brushed her hand, but she found nothing but the usual notebook.

'_Oh, well.' _She thought. _'At least, I can't feel it now. I may need to have a doctor look at my hand; this is the second time this has happened. Perhaps, I caused some nerve damage to it when I was fighting in the feudal era.' _

"You will need to know this for your test."

The voice of Kagome's teacher arrested her attention, and hurriedly, she picked up her pencil and rushed to catch up on her notes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Feudal era_

Inuyasha was starting to get angry.

Sango had been pointedly ignoring Miroku all day, and the tension between them was bothering everybody. Even Shippo cowered every time she walked by. Kirara was the only one that appeared unaffected by Sango's attitude, but truthfully, she was worried about her mistress.

Clearly upset when he arrived back at camp, Miroku gave up attempting to speak to Sango after she repeatedly brushed him off and walked away. Finally, he left for Kaede's village and had not returned since.

Finally sick of dealing with the tension, InuYasha decided to voice his opinion, "Sango, what is your problem? The stupid monk just wanted to talk to you. Why do you have to be such a… such a girl?"

'_How dare he.' _

Pivoting on her heel, Sango leveled her glare at the brave hanyou.

"What did you say?" Sango demanded as she began to approach him, her voice dripping with deadly venom.

Shippo, seeing that it was potentially dangerous to be near InuYasha, decided to move as fast and as far away as possible. Sango looked as if she needed someone to beat on and he did not intend to get in the capable slayer's way.

As he scurried away, he whispered, 'Please hurry back Kagome before Sango kills us all!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes cleared the top of the well and immediately she was met with a sight that would be humorous to another mortal that was unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

Racing toward the miko was InuYasha with Sango following closely behind. Their figures almost blurring from the speed that they were running. It was obvious that neither of them was just out for a leisurely jog, and if looks were able to kill, InuYasha would have no reason to run--he would no longer be among the living. So intent were they on their race, the two never seemed to see her.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Sango appeared to tire of chasing the hanyou and tossed her weapon at the fleeing boy. Screeching, Kagome ducked into the well, narrowly missing the weapon as it sliced through the air inches from where her neck would have been. A few strands of her hair that were slower than the rest were sliced off her head.

Sighing in genuine relief, Kagome stood.

'_That was a little close,' _she thought.

Gazing at her friends, Kagome realized that they saw her now, and she gave a timid wave. Sango's face though stopped her from giving her customary "hello". The slayer stood with a look of horror etched on her face. Thinking that Sango was horrified over the fact that she almost killed her friend, Kagome hastened to assure her that she was fine.

"It's okay, Sango; it was just an accide--"

A silver and red streaked blur cut off her sentence by grabbing her and sending them both hurdling into the modern era. Roughly, they came to a halt in the Higurashi shrine.

"Ouch," Kagome muttered as she stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt. "What did you do that for? I was just trying to talk to Sango."

InuYasha muttered under his breath before yelling, "Are you stupid, woman? I just saved your life and you have the nerve to yell at me? What were you thinking, standing up there like that? Those things come back the same way, you know."

InuYasha stared furiously down at Kagome, breathing heavily from the run and the impact.

Kagome's anger gave way to embarrassment as she realized what she had done. She had been so caught up in what was happening that she had forgotten that Sango's weapon had yet to return.

"Umm… sorry?" she managed, turning a brilliant shade of red.

Inuyasha did not look the least bit appeased.

'_I can't believe she did that; if I had been a second later…" _he stopped himself, unable to complete his thought. He continued to glare angrily down at her before realizing that she was coming back early.

'_I'm not about to let her change her mind about coming back, especially since Sango is this way, and Miroku has yet to show back up.' _

Having made up his mind, InuYasha reached for Kagome and jumped back through the well. After placing the miko's feet back on the ground, InuYasha jumped to the edge of the well and peered cautiously over the side. What he saw was even worse than he had imagined. Sango was not only on the other side, but she was sitting against the well with tears streaming from her eyes. Women and tears were an even deadlier combination in the hanyou's mind.

Picking up the sound of cautious footsteps, InuYasha turned his head slightly to gaze down the path. Shippo and Kirara were following the path to the well, intent on finding out whether InuYasha had made it through the well on time.

"Great help that kid was," InuYasha mumbled.

Meanwhile, Kagome was getting tired of waiting. She could hear the slight sound of the other female crying, and she was getting tired of InuYasha's antics. Hearing threats against his life, InuYasha decided to help her out of the well.

Once she had reached Sango, Kagome saw that the slayer's tears had almost ceased, but the girl continued to sniffle. Glancing over at the others, Kagome determined that they would be able to manage on their own. The miko leaped to her feet, grabbed Sango's hand, and began to jog towards the closest hot spring.

"InuYasha, take Shippo and go back towards the village. We'll be at the hot springs; then we'll catch up with you later," she called over her shoulder as she drug a slightly bewildered Sango behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding his voice, Shippo whined, "They always take me; why can't I go?"

"Because, stupid, the girls want to talk without an annoying little pest around," InuYasha answered irritably after whacking the kitsune atop the head.

Instantly, Shippo's mouth opened to yell for Kagome, but his words were cut of by InuYasha's hand. A few moments later, the hanyou rethought his decision. When the girls were out of hearing distance, he let go and examined the damage done to his hand. Where Shippo's mouth had been, there now lay a perfect row of angry teeth marks. Growling, InuYasha turned to find the fox; however, Shippo was not stupid. By the time InuYasha turned around, the kit was airborne and headed for the village. An angry hanyou followed, occasionally leaping with his claws and yelling death threats the entire way.

Floating above InuYasha, Shippo sighed as he watched the older male, _'I sure hope Kagome hurries.' _

_One of the many versions of introducing the wind tunnel to the group:_

Kagome knew that the hole in her hand was small enough that almost nothing would go into it, but her mind could not block out the image of the swirling winds that were to come-- and then her nightmarish imaginings became reality. As she pulled off her glove and exposed her hand, the hole immediately swelled to a size comparable to Miroku's, and it began to suck in everything in its path. Unfortunately, the closest objects to her were InuYasha and Miroku. Before they even understood what was happening, both of the males began to be sucked into the tunnel.

Gasping in surprise, Kagome whirled away from her two friends, closed her hand into a fist, and willed the hole to go back the way it was. Surprisingly, the wind tunnel obeyed.

Blinking in utter disbelief and shock, InuYasha stood rooted to his spot. Miroku, though not quite over the shock of being sucked into a wind tunnel, had no desire to repeat the experience. Immediately, he rushed up behind Kagome and yelled, "Hurry, put your glove on."

Then snatching a rosary from within his clothing, he tied it around the miko's hand.

Finally, InuYasha managed to speak.

"What in the world just happened?" he yelled.

Kagome stuttered fitfully, "I-I don't know. It just appeared in my hand when I was at school, but it was no where near that size…"

_**At one point, I had planned to kill Hakudoshi off just before the final battle started, and this is a portion of that scene:**_

Nose twitching, Shippo mumbled, "What's that stench?"

InuYasha snorted, "It smells like blood… lots of human blood."

"It seems like Naraku wishes to be found," Miroku murmured.

Instantly the group was off at top speed--Kagome on InuYasha's back, Sango and Shippo on Kirara, and Miroku on foot.

As they neared, InuYasha growled, "Hakudoshi."

When they arrived at the outskirts of the small village, they saw that they were indeed correct. Everywhere, villagers were swarming and screaming in an attempt to escape the powerful youkai child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later in the same scene:**_

Hakudoshi's barrier now gone, Kagome wasted no time.

Flinching mentally, Kagome pulled her right hand glove off; whether InuYasha liked it or not, she was not going to let this chance get away.

"Move InuYasha," Kagome ordered quietly.

InuYasha ignored her. "I don't want to do this, but the next battle is too important for you to waste your strength on something I can take care of. InuYasha, SIT!"

InuYasha cursed and plummeted to the ground. In a moment, Kagome's glove was off and her hand was braced in front of her.

Unconcealed surprise shown in Hakudoshi's eyes, as Kagome's wind tunnel was revealed in full force. He fought the wind for a few long seconds.

"You will die human. The Saimyosho will kill you," he said coolly.

Kagome neither wavered nor flinched.

Hakudoshi felt a sharp pain go through his body as he began to lose ground to Kagome. _'Akago.'_

The struggle increased for a small moment before he could hold off Kagome's tunnel no more. "It seems we are both destined to die today," he whispered before disintegrating in front of Kagome's hand.

Kagome calmly wrapped her arm up, though she could not calm the nerves that caused her whole body to shake.

"Kagome," InuYasha growled.

"I didn't want to sit you, but you wouldn't move, InuYasha."

"I could have got him," InuYasha ground out.

Defeated and annoyed, Kagome asked, "InuYasha, what is your prob—"

Kagome stopped speaking as she felt a tremendous surge of youkai.

She took a step forward and paused, noticing that Sango and Miroku had not moved from their position. "Naraku," she breathed.

"What's going on Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"His aura just became so much stronger than it was before," Kagome said uncertainly.

"It is possible that Naraku has absorbed additional youkai," Miroku suggested.

"Perhaps Akago?" Sango suggested quietly.

Shippo said, "That could have been what Hakudoshi was worried about."

Grumbling, InuYasha waited for Kagome to get back on his back before racing away from the site of the village.

After a long tense moment, Kagome whispered quietly enough that InuYasha barely understood her words, "I do trust you to protect me, InuYasha, but I just wanted to help."

_**This was the first version of chapter 14?:**_

Kagome breathed in shakily in hopes of keeping the blackness that threatened to overwhelm her at bay.

InuYasha's frantic mind registered the faint sound of her breathing as he knelt in front of her. Gently, he lifted her chin and found her eyes. They were clouded over, and he could tell that she was on the verge of passing out.

"Kagome," he said urgently. "Look at me."

He watched fascinated as her eyes locked on his and began to clear up, leaving him staring into her dark orbs.

As soon as he saw that she was back to normal, he glared at her, "You idiot! Don't you ever do that again!"

Kagome wanted to be angry at him for using that tone and telling her what she could or could not do, but her anger died the moment she looked into his eyes. Past the anger, past the defensive barrier he had placed around himself, she could see a glimpse of the pain and the worry that was evident in his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but there was nothing else I could do."

Her words broke the last of InuYasha's anger towards Kagome, and instead his anger

focused on the true culprit—himself. As her protector, he had let her down once again.

Standing up, he turned from her and began to walk away.

'_What just happened?' _Kagome wondered before she was enveloped by two childish arms.

Shippo looked worriedly up into his mother's face, "Are you all right, Kagome?"

"I don't feel any pain, only the sense that all my energy was sucked into the wind tunnel along with everything else," she hastened to assure the fox kit.

As he walked away, InuYasha turned his left ear towards Kagome's voice, and inwardly he sighed relieved at her words.

Without wasting additional time, Kagome stood rapidly to her feet, grabbed her backpack, and rushed to Miroku and Sango. The slayer had not moved from off of the monk's body.

Carefully, Kagome tugged on Sango and set her beside the monk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A little further in the scene after InuYasha finally helped Kagome onto the tree branch beside him._

For the first few moments, Kagome grasped onto the hanyou tightly and waited for her body to become adjusted to the height of the tree and the width of the branch before loosening her hold.

Reluctantly, InuYasha loosened the hold he had on the miko as well and looked away from her. Finally, he shyly asked, "Are you in pain?"

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, "I am fine now, just a little tired."

Unable to detect any trace of falsehood, the hanyou lowered his head in relief.

They sat there a long moment in complete silence, before Kagome finally asked, "What is really bothering you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha's body tensed, and Kagome could feel his unease. "It's nothing, wench."

"InuYasha," Kagome said sternly before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Why won't you tell me the truth?" she said brokenly. "Do you not trust me?"

Inwardly, InuYasha cursed at himself for making her this upset. "You don't understand, Kagome," he said finally. "I—I should never have let this happen."

"Let what happen, InuYasha?" Kagome asked blankly.

He could not say it, so he reached over and grasped her right wrist, "This."

Kagome sighed sadly, and then growing angry she said sternly, "I am tired of everybody blaming this curse on themselves. For once, just forget about it, will you? None of you caused this to happen, and none of you could have kept it from happening."

She looked at him pleadingly, "Why can't you all understand that each time one of you takes the blame for my hand, it hurts me? I don't want your pity; I want to be able to believe that I have not changed just because my hand has, and that we have the ability to get rid of the curse. You, especially, InuYasha have been acting like I am going to die any day now. Well, I'm…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she realized what was bothering him.

"InuYasha, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I won't leave you."

In a voice barely audible, InuYasha whispered, "That is what they all said, and each of them died. I won't let that happen again."

Gasping quietly, Kagome finally grasped the depths of his pain. This was not just about her; it was about Kikyou and InuYasha's parents as well. He had been unable to save them, and now, he was taking it upon himself to keep her alive at all costs.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered. Then reaching up with right hand, she rubbed the back of his left ear.

InuYasha appeared to relax for a moment before he abruptly reached up and grasped her right hand. Kagome's eyes, widened at his sudden movement, and he dark eyes gazed deeply into his golden amber orbs. InuYasha promptly forgot why he had taken her hand away. Looking deeply into her emotion laden eyes, he lost himself in them. Slowly, he leaned towards her, drawn by something so powerful he gave himself up to it before ever even fighting.

Kagome forced herself to keep her breathing even, as she watched InuYasha's head lower, and his lips near hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sharp sound of a slap, Kagome and InuYasha jumped away from each other and turned away blushing.

InuYasha muttering a small, "Keh," as he did so.

"Ouch," Kagome muttered.

Looking down InuYasha realized that he had yet to let go of Kagome's wrist. That was when he noticed what had caused him to grasp the arm to start with. When Kagome had been stroking his ear, he had heard the clear sound of the wind rustling through her hand, and now he saw why… She was not wearing her glove.

"What—"

Kagome gasped as she looked at her bare hand. Quickly, she lowered her eyes and scanned the ground below. Her eyes eventually stopped on a small brown blob lying several hundred feet away from her position on the tree limb. Following Kagome's line of vision, InuYasha could clearly make out the brown glove, and grasping Kagome about the waist he leaped off the tree limb, causing Kagome to shriek loudly in his ears. He winced as he landed inches from the glove.

Sliding out of InuYasha's grasp, Kagome hurriedly ran, picked up her glove, and wrapped her rosary around her hand to seal it. After she finished, she looked up in time to notice three sets of eyes staring curiously at her.

Finally, two of the eyes bobbed up in down with the owner's head. "It is as I thought," Miroku murmured.

Shippo trotted over to sit on Kagome's lap, "He's right, Kagome, I saw it myself, Each of those youkai were purified before they ever made it into your tunnel."

_**First version of the epilogue**_

_**Though I used much of it in the actual epilogue, I thought you might like to read it anyway. **_

**Are You My Father**

Epilogue: Are You My Father

"Hurry up InuYasha! We need to get back before Sango has her baby!"

InuYasha mumbled, "What is it with girls and babies? It happens all the time. One more…" InuYasha continued to grumble as he followed Kagome. Secretly though, he was almost as excited as she was.

InuYasha was startled out of his grumbling when he almost bumped right into Kagome's back. He growled lightly. She yelled at him to hurry, and then she just stops. Then he noticed her staring off to the right. She stood transfixed.

His gaze followed hers and it landed on two men. Both men were walking swiftly forward. They older wore the robe of a monk. He was a distinguished looking gentleman with mostly gray hair underscored by threads of black. The younger man had midnight black hair with a few small strands of gray. He wore dark pants and… a familiar leather jacket.

Kagome gasped. She had seen him before.

"Is that my… _father_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku rocked his arms slowly back and forth and smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He's beautiful, Sango. I believe he resembles you quite closely." Miroku leaned over and pressed a kiss to his wife's damp brow.

Sango smiled up at her husband, "I would rather that he look like you."

Miroku smirked obviously pleased.

"Just as long as he does not pick up your womanizing habits," Sango continued.

Miroku's smirk slid slowly off his face.

"Sango, you know I don't do that any more," Miroku whined.

Sango lifted a skeptical brow. "Miroku, just because you did not ask the midwife to bear your child, does not mean that your mind is one of purity."

"It is only filled with thoughts of you, love," Miroku said, cheerily.

Sango gave a delicate snort then sighed slowly. The strain of childbirth had drained all her energy. Now all she wished for was sleep. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut.

"Sango," Miroku began.

Sango gave a sleepy, "Hmm?"

"I know we talked about other names for our child, but what do you think of the name _Souta_? We could name him after Kagome's brother in honor of her."

Sango's eyes were fully opened by now. "Souta," she whispered, trying the name out.

"It's perfect."

The child in Miroku's arms seemed to smile in acceptance of his name. Then reaching out, Souta grasped his father's finger. Miroku gazed proudly at his son, as he slowly unraveled Souta's tiny hand from his finger. As he stretched Souta's delicate hand out, a small red spot caught his eye. Miroku started as he saw the small red birthmark.

Sango saw her husband's movement, and she asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Miroku realized that the mark served as a reminder of the past-- a reminder to him that strength was often found in utilizing your weakness. Letting his breath slowly out, he turned a proud gaze to his wife.

"Nothing is wrong, Love, nothing at all," and for once he realized that he truly meant it.

_**Random pieces of dialogue, etc.:**_

_(Some of this I really wanted to put in here)_

"I guess I should start calling you grandpa," Kagome laughed, her straight face losing way to her happiness.

The monk answered with a wide smile, "As long as Sango is _grandma, _that will be fine."

Immediately, one side of Miroku's face glowed a bright red.

"I am not that old," Sango ground out.

The words seemed to throw the monk off for a second; then his befuddled look was replaced with an evil smirk.

"So, your only problem was with your age?" he queried happily.

Sango's face erupted in flames as she realized her blunder.

Taking advantage of the moment, Miroku grasped Sango's hands. "My dearest Sango," sincerity shown in the monks face, "Of course, I would be proud to grow old with you. I'm glad that you see us as…"

Instantly, Miroku's head added a lump to its collection. Sango turned and walked off fuming, leaving a giggling Kagome and a monk with a curious mock innocence on his face.

"Dearest Sango, do you know what Kagome's book does say about us?"

The slayer gave no answer; she had fallen fast asleep. Carefully, Miroku gathered Sango into his arms and began to walk back through the forest.

Then lowering his lips next to Sango's ear, Miroku answered his own question, "It says that even without Kagome and InuYasha, we still would have met… and married."

Sighing softly in her sleep, Sango rested her head softly on Miroku's chest as he carried her. Miroku added his own sigh of contentment.

As they walked, he glanced down at the woman in his arms and noticed that her face now appeared worried and frightened. Pulling her tighter against his chest, he whispered, "It's okay, Sango, I'm not going anywhere."

He watched the worry ease from her face and smiled when she grasped his clothing and pulled him closer.

Even if she never admitted it, she loved him, and for Miroku, that was something worth dying for.

"And what is your head saying?" Miroku asked, his voice raspy with the effort to talk.

Sango took a deep breath and released it slowly. "It's telling me that I could be making a huge mistake--that I could walk away from this with a broken heart," her voice kept softening until it was almost impossible to hear her last words.

And so it was the culmination of a legend. A tale of horror turned fairy tale like in quality. Seventeen pieces of a puzzle so complex, it had been left out of the history books all together.

Eyes bright with malice, Naraku gathered the infant into his arms, almost in mockery of the natural parenting instinct. Then a mere moment later, the child's foot disappeared, followed by a hand, then a leg. Barriers crashed against each other, but Akago's last efforts were useless, and abruptly the child went limp as the rest of his body was engulfed by Naraku.

Miroku sprinted back to her side and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Sango," he whispered after a long moment of holding her.

"Why?" she croaked.

"For finally trusting me, for finally trusting yourself."

She nodded into his shoulder.

"I've known since before that day I asked you to marry me that you loved me. You've proved it to me many times."

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "Then why did you make me say it?"

Miroku rested his chin on top of Sango's head. "I couldn't marry a woman, who refused to admit to herself and to anyone else that she loved me."

Miroku murmured quietly to himself, "I ask a woman to bear my child one day and find out that she is one of them the next. I live an odd life."

Overhearing Miroku's comment, Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye at Miroku and walked away muttering, "You think your life is rather odd."

**Author's note: **I realize that I left the epilogue at a bit of a cliff hanger, especially with my comment about Souta, etc. I won't explain what I said, because simply put, that would be giving away a large portion of my plot, should I decide to use that idea. Already I have begun work on the sequel, though I am no where near ready to post the first chapter. It is very likely that I will not use any of the ideas that I listed; so you will just have to wait and see.

If you consider what you know about Souta and his parentage (i.e. why he does not have the curse) then you will most likely figure out my reasoning for his disappearance.

Does anyone have a favorite male and/or female Japanese name? I will probably need a few in the sequel.

A special thank you to my anonymous reviewers from my last chapter.

Also, for those of you reading one of my other two fics, I have not forgotten them. Be looking for an update to "Beware of Pixie Dust" in the coming weeks. I will finish that story before moving back to the S/K pairing in "Once Upon a Robbery."

(If you haven't said anything about my story yet, or perhaps you've been away for awhile, please go ahead and give me your thoughts; I'd love to hear from you.)

I can't thank my readers and especially my reviewers enough. You were an incredible encouragement to me. But thank you again, anyway.


End file.
